A Past Left Long Ago
by BelikovaGirl97
Summary: What if Rose had run away from the Academy after being betrayed by everyone she loved? What if she had begun to live a life away from the pressure of being a guardian? When Rose is taken back to court how will she face her past life? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a short start to a story I want to continue. Comment if you want me to continue writing it!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Vampire Academy. It all belongs to Richelle Mead. *cries***

Prologue:

I ran without stopping for miles on end. The cold damp forest air felt refreshing to my face. The Montana wilderness surrounded me on all sides. If I could only focus on that, then maybe the pain I felt inside, that stabbing heartache, the feeling of betrayal and loss, would subside. Maybe if I could just run forever, and never have to stop and face my problems, life would feel less pointless. Maybe if I could just remember what if felt like to be happy again, when all of this hadn't happened.

I ran without a destination. Without a thought in mind. I ran until all I could feel was the cold wind, and the forest leaves brushing against my face. Maybe, if I ran hard enough, I could outrun my past. If I ran hard enough, I could outrun all those who had left me, and those who would in the future. And maybe, if I ran even farther than that, I might outrun the dark Victorian buildings and the iron gates of St. Vladimir's Academy.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got such a positive response to this story and want to thank all of you for being such awesome readers. Here is the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything. Except Naomi and Damien who I am quite happy to call my own!**

5 Yrs. Later:

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, and the unmistakeable aroma of... DONUTS! I jumped out of bed quickly and efficiently and using all the energy I could find within myself, I sprinted down the stairs. Down there, a young woman with curly red hair, a perfect figure, and an apron that said "Eat Me Up!" on it in red, stood waiting for me. Her eyes were blue. The kind of blue that made you think you were staring into the sea itself. She was smiling at me with a devious expression.

"Happy 23rd Birthday Rose!" ,she screamed cheerfully. _Oh No. Not this._ I had completely forgotten. Almost as if she could read my mind the girl replied, "and don't think that you can escape me this year. I've already booked us a trip to the spa, and of course dinner at the Falling Star!"

This was Naomi, my roommate, and also my best friend. She was artistic, quirky, and a little bit over the top. Falling Star was the most beautiful restaurant in all of Phoenix and had karaoke, drinks, and tons of cute Moroi boys. Of course, that last one was more appealing to Naomi than me. She loved to flirt and we constantly had guys in our condo.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, snap out of it! Its your birthday for crying out loud. At least pretend to be interested in it." ,Naomi scolded. She was always worried that I didn't have a bursting social life like she did. I always tagged along to her parties and such but I was never at the center of the action. After leaving the Academy, I never had the heart to try and make new friends. Naomi and I had only met by accident.

FLASHBACK

"Welcome to the Hilton Ms. Hathaway, may I take you to your room?", the cute bellhop asked. His eyes went up and down my body taking me in.

"That would be amazing...Frank." I added his name at the end, saying it passionately. Frank almost fainted and I gave an internal chuckle. _Men. _But at least I knew I could count on someone here.

We took the elevator up to the 25th floor and I gasped. The view was remarkable. The city of Phoenix was gorgeous, completely unlike the cold mountains of Montana. It would be the perfect place to look for an apartment, and maybe find a job. No one would ever think to look for me here.

I left my few things in the room and went down to explore. Frank was still standing downstairs and as I passed him I gave a wink. He continued to stare at me with desire. The concierge told me that there was a nice bar a few blocks down and I knew my destination. I walked with purpose to the bar, hoping to get wasted tonight. I had to do this once in a while to dull both my pain, and Lissas.

As I walked the sun set and the warm day turned into a chilly night. Suddenly, I heard a scream. My training kicked in as I scanned the area. I crouched, ready for a Strigoi attack to come from any direction. Instead, I saw two people in an alley one up against the wall, and the other with a gun pointed to her head.

"Give me the purse. NOW!", one, a man whispered gruffly, "or I shoot." The other, a girl, who looked about my age was absolutely terrified. She had no idea what to do. I walked up behind the pair, and tapped the burglar's shoulder.

"I feel like that Gucci purse isn't quite your style. You look to me like someone who would look good with a nice Chanel or Salvatore Feragamo ensemble. Gucci, just isn't for you.", I half whispered casually.

"Get away little girl. Or you can join that one." he said, pointing with his gun to the woman, who was still shaking from terror.

"I am not a little girl!.", I screamed. That enraged me beyond all belief. I was NOT a little girl, nor would I ever be. I refused to be treated as such. Little girls were helpless, and confused. I was not. I punched him in the crotch and watched as he fell, pain visible on his face. I then took his gun and hit him with it on the head, knocking him out cold.

"Your a guardian aren't you?", the girl asked, stepping out of the shadows. Now that I could see her clearly I saw that she was a dhampir like myself. "What are you doing away from your charge?"

"I don't have one." I replied stonily.

"Well that's ok, neither do I. Thank you so much for saving me there. I've never had any formal training." A dhampir, with no training? She hadn't even attended an Academy? Now I was interested. "I was raised by my parents here in Phoenix and they never wanted me to leave home. I attended human school and honestly, your the first real dhampir I've met outside my home. I'm Naomi Raynor, by the way."

"Hello Naomi, I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway."

END FLASHBACK

Naomi and I had become fast friends and had spent almost every waking moment with each other since then. She understood me, and I her. We were the perfect pair. We went to college together, started a business (A Karate Studio), and now lived a happy life, away from all of the drama of the Moroi court. She of course, was the only person who knew about where I had come from, and why I had left. I knew all about her past too.

Naomi had been sheltered as a child, protected by her loving and rich family. Her father, a Moroi, had decided to stay with her and she had always been "daddy's little girl". She had gotten the best education human schools could offer and excelled in all subjects. But, her parents would never let her interact with other dhampirs. She longed to become part of the vampire world. So, she applied to St. Felicity's Academy. Upon arriving at the school, she began to train as a guardian. It was hell. Her body wasn't used to the physical strain and she was constantly teased by her classmates. Eventually, she dropped out and went to college in Arizona and the University of Phoenix.

"Rose! Hello, Rose are you there?", said Naomi, waving her small hand over my face.

"Sorry, I just spaced out for a sec. Are those donuts I smell?"

"Why yes they are but, since I guess your so spacey today, I'll have to eat them by myself."

"You wouldn't!"

"But I would."

I lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. We both started giggling like teenagers and started wrestling on the floor. She was of course no match for the great Rose Hathaway. I had pinned her down and was negotiating the terms of her release when I heard the door open.

There stood a man in his early thirties with long brown hair, and a smile on his lips. He was exceptionally tall and spoke with a slight accent.

"Rose!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I could smell the aftershave on him and smiled.

" I am so glad your finally back Damien!", I whispered to my fiancee as I leaned in for a kiss.

**I am soo mean! *laughs maniacally* What do you think of Naomi? Who is Damien? Find out on the next chapter of A Past Left Long Ago!**

**Read my friend, SignoraBelikova's story Vampire Academy:Front Lines! Its amazing.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone so much for all these reviews for my story! Reviews really make me want to keep writing! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for Damien and Naomi! **

_" I am so glad your finally back Damien!", I whispered to my fiancee as I leaned in for a kiss._

"I missed you so much." Damien whispered back to me, his eyes never leaving mine. The shade of electric blue in his eyes was so rare that I gasped every time I saw it. He was perfect. And he was all mine. His perfect physique came from all the work he put in undercover. Damien was one of those Dhampirs, the unpromised ones, that ran around hunting Strigoi. But, unlike some of the others, he was more of a hit man. He was hired to do the killing and then would return home until his next job.

Recently, he had been hired by the richest Moroi in Europe, a french man, like Damien himself, to do a job on a Strigoi that had killed his daughter. After months of tracing, he had finally returned home to me.

"I missed you too babe." I said, almost inaudibly, so that only he could hear. Damien and I had been dating for 3 ½ yrs now, and he had proposed on our anniversary in October. It was absolutely gorgeous, and I had said yes so quickly that he had laughed, and said, "Well, at least I know you love me!"

FLASHBACK

"Wake Up Rose!" ,Naomi screamed, trying to drag me out of bed. "Its a special day."

"No... I will leave this relationship with Damien if it means me losing more sleep.", I groaned. Then I sat up and laughed at what I had just implied. "Never mind, forget I just said that."

"You wouldn't anyways. You like Damien way too much to do that to him.." ,she pointed out. I guess Naomi was right, but at the same time, I sometimes doubted my devotion. _Was I in love with Damien? Or the person he reminded me of? Stop Rose!_ I couldn't bring myself to think that man, it hurt too much. Besides, Damien was my future. That was my past.

"Come on, sleepy head, Up! Its your anniversary and your going to look amazing for whatever he has planned." ,Naomi stated. A feeling of dread filled me. Nothing was scarier than Naomi with a makeover bag. She could spend hours on end doing, and redoing my hair. She said that it was, "a stylists dream."

Together, we walked over to the bathroom and spent the day trying on different makeup, dresses, and shoes. When we were finished we had selected a red strapless dress with Christian Liboutin shoes, and a light shade of makeup. I examined myself in the mirror, and stared at the woman looking at me.

She was tan, with long dark brown hair, and an amazing figure, perfected by exercise. This woman was me, and at the same time, not me. Back at the Academy, I wouldn't been caught dead in this outfit. Now, I walked around like I owned it. I had grown up so much, and wasn't that 18 year old girl from all those years ago.

The biggest change in me, was also the least noticeable. It was in my eyes. The sparkling, hopeful eyes of my teenage years had been replaced by sad eyes, darkened by pain and emotional hardship. I had endured so much, and only in the last few years had I been able to put the pieces of my heart back together. With help from Naomi and Damien of course.

Finally, after hours of "prettyfication" as Naomi called it, I was ready to go. The knocking I heard signaled that Damien was here and I walked over to the door and opened it quickly. The man out their was so handsome that I was sure I could faint. He was in a sleek Armani suit, and had his motorcycle helmet in his right arm. _Damn._

"Are you ready to go, ma princesse?",he asked.

"Of course, mongsuier."

"Then we're out of here." He passed me his other bike helmet and we sped off into the night. I loved the breeze in my hair and the feeling of absolute freedom. It was times like these that I felt that I had made the right decision running away. I would never be able to be this free if I had stayed and become Lissa's guardian.

I felt my arms tighten around Damien into a hug. He was so amazing, so perfect. In that moment I realized that I truly did love him. I loved his accent. His voice. His carefree attitude. He complemented me perfectly. I smiled at the realization. After three years I was finally 100% sure I could never be with anyone else.

"Our destination, ma princesse." ,announced Damien. His french accent was so cute. I could die. He stepped off of the motorcycle and showed me where we had arrived. The massive colorful tents and giant ferris wheel made me realize that we had just arrived at... A carnival?

"You have got to be joking! I got all dressed up for a carnival?" ,I complained.

"Well, I know that you like food, games, and adrenaline. What better place to go right?", he explained. My anger turned to awe. He knew me so well. This really was my perfect evening.

"Lets get started!",I yelled. In my mind I had already planned out our night. We would start at the pie eating contest and end the night on the Ferris Wheel.

We both charged into the carnival, fancy clothes and all. My red dress was practically ruined by the big blueberry pie smudges on the front and his suit was destroyed by the ice cream I had dropped on him. We laughed for hours and had the time of our lives.

As the evening drew to a close, we boarded the Ferris Wheel. I leaned against Damien and we started rising. We went higher than the top of the booths and could see the city lights in the distance. We were at the top of our perfect ride when a loud screech echoed into the sky. The Ferris Wheel stopped. I was so upset that I started screaming at the ride operator to get a move on. Damien on the other hand seemed happy, almost as if he had meant this to happen. He pulled out a box from his pocket, and gave it to me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"YES!", I screamed, "a thousand times YES!" Then, we shared a long passionate kiss on the top of the world.

END FLASHBACK

Damien swept me into his arms and dragged me outside onto the balcony.

"Today is my Rose's birthday world! Do you hear me? You should all know this!", he screamed energetically, trying to rile me up. It wouldn't work.

"Do you want me to rough you up like I did Naomi back there?" I warned.

"No way, ma princesse. Even I'm afraid of you." ,he teased and then kissed me again. He then reached into his pocket and brought out a beautiful golden chain. On it, hung a glass heart, with a glass rose embedded into it. "The finest quality Murano glass I could find, ma princesse." ,he explained, his expression serious. "I love you so much"

"I love you more.", I whispered and gave him a hug. He put my necklace on me and stared with adoring eyes at "his princess". His devotion to me was evident.

As I stared into his eyes again I thought about how much I really had changed. I had the most amazing best friend one could wish for, a fiancee who was devoted to me, and no pain left from when I had been young. I was free. Who would have thought Rose Hathaway, having run away and "disgraced herself" as she did, would have the perfect life? Who would have thought that after many years of searching for it at the Academy, and after so much pain and hardship, Rose Hathaway would finally be happy?

**Who thinks that this newfound happiness is going to last very long? I don't! Keep reading to find out what happens!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for everyone's support! This is my favorite chapter so far... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to the always magnificent Richelle Mead!**

Chapter 3:

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

"Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up. Tonight, Imma fight till they see the sudden light!"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!", We all screamed as we entered the limo. We were off to Falling Star and had just gotten into the huge, white, hummer limo Naomi had rented for the three of us. Apparently, she had asked the driver to play Tik Tok for our entrance into the car since it was my favorite song. She knew me too well.

After belting out the rest of the pop anthem the three of us jammed out to our favorite hits and watched the city pass us by. We drove into the desert and made a sharp turn onto a tiny road. There, underneath the sky, was Falling Star. The restaurant was in a sort of ditch which looked like a crater. Inside, a modern building filled with light rested. Obviously it was meant to resemble a shooting star but it kind of looked like a disco ball. Naomi called it, "disco rock".

The doorman opened the car for us, expecting a huge party and was stunned to find the three of us. Of course, we weren't that bad of a surprise. I was wearing a sky blue cocktail dress with ruffles on the bottom and black stiletto heels. My hair was up in a bun. Naomi on the other hand was dressed in a gorgeous white strapless tutu dress with her red hair hanging down to her shoulders in loose curls. Together we were enough to make any man start drooling. Oddly enough, the doorman wasn't staring at us at all. He was staring at Damien, who was wearing a Burberry Sportscoat and his hair down on his neck. He was absolutely gorgeous. _No one wonder the doorman was dazzled._

We walked into the club, all eyes on us, and shuffled to our usual table near the window. It was an inconspicuous spot for the people who were always stared at. Slowly, the club relaxed to its usual rhythm and the attention drifted to other things. I heard murmurs about college, new jobs, and of course, how much money everyone had. Naomi and Damien were rich and provided for me. I got my money from the steady income from the Karate Studio.

I walked over to the bar and sat down for a drink. One couldn't hurt right? Naomi came over with a devilish grin and ordered our first round. Then another. And another. Soon, a whole table worth of empty glasses and bottles surrounded us. Now I was ready for Karaoke.

"The next song is I Will Survive, performed by Rose Hathaway!", cried the announcer and the club cheered.

_First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

_Go on now go walk out the door_  
_just turn around now_  
_'cause you're not welcome anymore_  
_weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_  
_you think I'd crumble_  
_you think I'd lay down and die_  
_Oh no, not I_  
_I will survive_  
_as long as i know how to love_  
_I know I will stay alive_  
_I've got all my life to live_  
_I've got all my love to give_  
_and I'll survive_  
_I will survive_

I stumbled over to the other end of the bar and started dancing around. I swayed my hips and probably gave a few guys some stuff to explain to their girlfriends who were sitting right next to them. They were all staring at me distastefully and I looked around the room trying to find my friends. When I finally made eye contact I saw them cheering me on, laughing and having a great time. I felt encouraged and almost began to sing the next verse when I stared right into a pair of emerald-green eyes. _Where had I seen those before? Whatever! _I was too drunk to care. The man with the green eyes stood up and walked outside to make a phone call and I continued singing.

_It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
Now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me_

_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive_

"Rose Hathaway ladies and gentleman!" ,the DJ announced again. I got a standing ovation and a few wolf whistles. Damien walked over and kissed me passionately, making sure that everyone knew that I belonged to him.

"I love it when you get all possessive.", I teased.

"Well what am I supposed to do? All those guys are sitting there staring at you like your a piece of meat and their all wolves. Especially that one over there-" ,he pointed at the empty table where the green-eyed man had just been sitting. "Well, he was there a few moments ago.", Damien laughed, showing his teeth. I kissed him again. _God I loved him so much!_

Naomi walked over to us and we spent some time drinking and singing more songs. Naomi sang Misery Business by Paramore and Damien went for These Boots Were Made for Walkin'. Everyone enjoyed themselves and when the restaurant was ready to close at 2 AM, it felt as if the whole place groaned. Naomi and I walked over to the owner, intending to get some extra time by flirting. We failed miserably. We were too drunk to focus and ended up laughing any time we tried to say something seductive. The owner, an old Moroi, yelled at us and ordered us to get out.

"Come on, the limo's over there Rose.", Naomi giggled. We were both giddy and smiled like fools on our stumble to the car. When we got in, Damien was already there waiting for us to arrive. He had turned on some slow song and as the engine started I started to get sleepy. I leaned onto his shoulder and the swaying of the car slowly made me drift off. Damien leaned down and gave me a kiss and I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!", a loud voice commanded. I awoke to hear our driver yelling at us from the front. He sounded angry. Shit. _What had Damien and Naomi done this time? _I glanced around and noticed that they too had been asleep. _Were we home?_

A glance out the window proved that we were not in fact at home. We were in a dark alley with a few dumpsters around it and just one flickering streetlight. We all got out of the car slowly and I beckoned for us to run.

Instead, our attempts were thwarted by ten people, probably very buff, making a circle around us. Naomi squeaked, but only I heard her. Damien and I stood in protective stances measuring our opponents. This was bad. On our best days we could probably take three people each and right now we were hungover and completely out of it.

"Rose?", a familiar boyish voice asked from the circle. I couldn't place it. But I knew I had met this person before. I didn't have the energy to ask who he was.

"What do you want with me? With us?" I challenged. "I'm not with the precious last Dragomir anymore if that's who your looking for!" A snicker came from behind us. Our driver stood alone, and was allowed into the circle. He lifted his chauffeurs cap and smiled. I recognized the green-eyed man from the Falling Star. Suddenly, I realized who he was and why he was here. He smirked, as he saw my eyes sharpen with understanding.

"Hello Little dhampir."

**Sorry about the Cliffy! Guess you'll have to wait... In the mean time, read my friend SignoraBelikova's story On the Front Lines!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks Everyone for reading! Here's chapter 4 so BloodyXFangs, please don't die! And we finally find out why Rose left! Hope it lives up to your expectations...**

**Disclaimer: **

**BelikovaGirl97: I don't own Vampire Academy**

**Damien: But you do own me!**

Chapter Four:

_"What do you want with me? With us?" I challenged. "I'm not with the precious last Dragomir anymore if that's who your looking for!" A snicker came from behind us. Our driver stood alone, and was allowed into the circle. He lifted his chauffeurs cap and smiled. I recognized the green-eyed man from the Falling Star. Suddenly, I realized who he was and why he was here. He smirked as he saw my eyes sharpen with understanding._

_ "Hello little dhampir."_

"Adrian." I growled. "Why are you here?" As if I didn't know.

"I've been looking for you little dhampir. For 5 years I've been looking for you. And now it seems that I have found you. And that you have replaced us.", he teased. His messy hair hadn't changed since I'd last seen him at the Academy. He was the same except for the sharpness of his gaze. That couldn't be achieved drunk. _Had he quit? Had he quit smoking too?_ Adrian felt my gaze on him and sneered.

"Yes little dhampir, I've straightened up since you last saw me. Surprising isn't it?"

"Not at all actually. I was sure that you could do it."

Adrian was surprised by my kind words and I ran at him, punching him straight in the face during his moment of weakness. He fell backwards, blood rushing from his nose. "Get them" , he screamed at the guardians who were with him.

Suddenly, chaos reigned. Four guardians ran at me, and three each at Naomi and Damien. I had taught Naomi a few things but nothing that would match her to a full fledged guardian. I needed to protect her. Damien clearly had the same thought and we came closer, fighting back to back with Naomi between us. I punched madly at one, knocking him out, and proceeded to attack the next. I channeled skills the degree of which I hadn't used in ages. Even my opponents seemed to be surprised with my talent. I used the size of my opponents against them and suddenly I was back in the St. Vladimir's gym, fighting the one person who was evenly matched to me. The one person that I now hated more than anyone else in the universe.

One after the other they fell until only two remained. One for Damien and one for myself. We separated and then our eyes met in terror. Naomi was gone.

"You want your friend back? Then you get into the car.", a woozy Adrian commanded. He was being held upright by two more guardians. _Where the hell were they all coming from?_ Now this was the man I remembered from my teens. Of course back then, he had been drunk not punched in the face by a bad ass guardian.

"Who are these people?" ,a voice on my right questioned. Damien stood completely still, his voice curious but also tight. I remembered now that I had never told him about my past. He must be completely confused.

"This my dear, is Adrian. He is, or should I say, was a drunk and a smoker. Although, as you can see now he has cleaned up." ,I replied mockingly, trying to provoke Adrian. "My question is, why did he clean up?"

"You left.", Adrian replied and I felt a hand from behind connect with my head. I fell forward. Out cold.

_ "_Rose. Come on Rose. You there?" I could hear Naomi's worry in her tone of voice. Damien was right behind her, equally concerned. We were all back in the limo and they had been trying to figure out who had taken us, why, and where we were going. Although I'm sure Naomi had a pretty good idea.

I blinked twice and rubbed my eyes. Out the window, all I could see was snow and mountains. Of course. St. Vladimirs. I should have known that Lissa would take a teaching job.

"You have some explaining to do Rose.", Damien stated, his worry becoming anger as he realized I was fine. "What is...all this?" he asked motioning with his arms to show the front seat, where I could see Adrian driving, and the mountains around us. "Naomi said that I have to ask you, not her."

I gave Naomi a thankful smile and Damien a serious look. "Before I start, you need to understand that this is all my past. I reacted the way that I thought was right and have never regretted it." Damien nodded as if to say "go on" and I continued with my story.

FLASHBACK

The sunlight filled my small dorm room as I woke up at 5 AM. _Another training session!_ I jumped out of bed swiftly, showered, and got dressed. I wore a tight green tank top that accentuated my curves. I wanted to impress Dimitri Belikov, my mentor and the most bad ass guardian EVER! In the process of him teaching me everything he knew, we had fallen in love. But, since we were both destined to guard my best friend Lissa, we had to control our emotions. Still, I harbored feelings for him as he did me. We had recently shared our first kiss and although I hated myself for it, I knew that I had fallen deeply in love with him and that their was no going back. Even so, I was a teenager and definitely liked to show off my great body.

I jogged downstairs through the still empty corridors, passing through the courtyard and the

newly falling leaves of Autumn. I ran until I reached the gym, a massive building on the other side of campus with the St. Vladimir's insignia above the door.

I heard moans coming from inside and quickly hid on the other side of the door, making sure I hadn't been seen. I then peeked in. Inside, one of my worst nightmares was coming true. There, Dimitri sat on a mat, seemingly sucking the face off some girl. This alone would have made me furious. I went completely mental when I saw who it was. Tasha Ozera.

Tasha was my enemy. She was Lissa's boyfriend, Christian's, aunt and his only remaining relative. I tried to like her for him but honestly, it was hard. The woman was a whore. She had petitioned Dimitri more than once to come and be her guardian and maybe even have kids with her. Who does that? What if I walked up to some man I hadn't seen in years and said, "Hey, want to have babies?"? That would send him running in the other direction. Tasha of course, had no sense of modesty.

Dimitri had refused the offer, telling me it was because he loved me and was loyal to Lissa. I hadn't argued further. And now look where he was: making out with her on the mat.

"Shit!" The two turned around and Dimitri tried to speak to me.

"Roza I.."

But I was off in the other direction, trying hard not to cry. The love of my life had just been kissing someone else. It was perfectly allowed, but he had told me that he didn't love her. What a load of crap! I spit on the ground in disgust and ran right into Lissa. I began to cry in her arms, explaining the whole situation. I talked about how I loved Dimitri and how he had loved me. And how I had just seen him making out with that whore. When I was done, Lissa opened her mouth to speak. I expected words of comfort, words of friendship, words that said "its going to be o.k. Rose". Instead I heard her say something completely unexpected.

"The two of them make a fine match. She can give him kids and you know that you wouldn't have been able to do that. She is royal and can give him a nice home _and_a loving family.", she pointed out. "And you shouldn't have ever been with him anyways you know, you were both supposed to guard me. That was very irresponsible."

"What?", I questioned, completely flabbergasted. _Was she really saying this?_

"Ya Rose, the two of you are guardians and you know what Rose? You should act like one. Your acting as if you don't even want to guard me anymore." At this, the anger inside me erupted. All that was building up: being ignored, not being able to be with the one I love, it all exploded. All I could hear was the guardian mantra: They come first._ Not anymore. _I wanted to live a life free of this constant subjugation. And I would.

"You are a selfish bitch." I pointed out as coolly as she had that Tasha and Dimitri were a good match. Then I began to yell, "How did I ever become friends with you? You are a royal puppet controlled by the queen, completely brainwashed into believing all this crap about dhampirs being unimportant. Get away from me!"

I spit at her and then ran even farther. I ran until I could barely see the school anymore. Until I couldn't think about having been betrayed by the two people I held most dear.

END FLASHBACK

Damien and Naomi stared at me with pity and horror in their eyes. Naomi had never heard the last part, about Lissa.

"Oh ma princesse, I'm so sorry.", Damien finally whispered. "I had no idea."

"No one did." I replied. Naomi and Damien leaned into me with a huge group hug. Suddenly, the car stopped, and I saw a dark shadow fall over the translucent window. Someone was waiting for us.

**What does everyone think of the reason Rose left? I'll try and update soon.. I have some great ideas for the next few chapters... But, while your waiting, please read SignoraBelikova's story On the Front Lines. I love it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing! This story has 50 reviews! You are all amazing...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

Chapter 5:

The door opened slowly, the anticipation building. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"No. I refuse to see you."

"You, are an embarrassment.", my mother said to me in disgust. She then addressed my friends.

"You will find living quarters down the hill to your left. I'll be taking Rose with me."

"You will not be taking me anywhere. And my friends will not be going to any 'living quarters'. WE, are going home. I'm sorry that I caused you this inconvenience."

"Funny Rose, you haven't changed much you know?" Adrian came out from the limo. "You think we're going to let you go that easy? You left us.. we need to talk."

"This is shit, I'm an adult. Let me go." I screamed. I proceeded to try and run but was stopped by Stan and Alberta. "Long time no see." I remarked dryly. They were quiet, in full guardian mode, and held me still. My mother joined them, making sure I was in no position to move. Adrian continued.

"Rose, you WILL come with us if you don't want to get hurt and your friends will go to the living quarters to make sure that you don't get hurt." I sighed. I knew that Adrian had won this battle.

"I'll see you. I'm sorry Naomi. I love you Damien.", I concluded my rant and hung my head in defeat. I motioned for them to start walking and was taken in the opposite direction myself.

"Little Dhampir." Adrian sighed shaking his head.

"Whats your problem? My life was fine. I didn't want to be involved in all of this..", I complained, motioning to him and to the academy itself. "I have a new best friend and a boyfriend. Why bother me?"

"Because you used to have all of that here", Adrian replied and then continued to walk with me in silence.

"I did? Where?" I replied sarcastically.

"A boyfriend in me or Belikov and a best friend in Lissa. Why did you leave?" _He didn't know? They hadn't told Adrian?_ "I've been looking for you for 5 years Rose, 5 years! Do you know how long of a time that is?"

My anger turned to pity. Adrian hadn't been looking for me so that Lissa could explain herself. He didn't know about that. He had been looking for me because he loved me. Because he cared for me.

"Oh Adrian!" I ran out of Alberta's iron grip and gave him a hug. He was surprised but soon hugged back.

"I've missed you Little Dhampir, I've missed you." Adrian repeated. Suddenly, he pulled away. "Do you know how much pain you've caused everyone? Specifically me?" He then proceeded to tell me what happened when I had left.

FLASHBACK IN ADRIAN POV

"Adrian, Adrian snap out of it. ADRIAN!"

I woke up slowly out of my drunk sleep. G-d my head hurt. "SHHHHH Lissa. I'm a little sensitive right now."

"Adrian, shes gone."

"Who's gone Lissa. Specify."

"Rose. She ran away from me yesterday and no ones seen her since then." That woke me up. Rose was gone? What happened?

"What happened Lissa? Did you two get into a fight?"

"Not really. She was upset about something. That's all I know." ,Lissa replied slowly, almost carefully. There was something she wasn't telling me. I didn't care right now. All I needed was to find Rose.

In the next few days I watched things go from bad to worse. Without Rose, the world seemed to fall apart. Lissa went into a state of depression and no one was able to help her, because they didn't understand her emotions. She began to drink and that pretty much took over her life. She spiraled downwards and soon her relationship with Christian was over. Eddie and I took care of her but Eddie was a teenager and of course had a life. Soon almost everyone left her.

I on the other hand hired three private investigators to search for Rose. They looked for months. In the meantime, I had become a mess. I drank and was intoxicated 24/7. When the investigators came back with no leads I took things into my own hands. I quit smoking and drinking cold turkey and began to look for her. I took Eddie with me as my own private guardian when he graduated and collected a team. I worked with the best investigators and tried to track down Rose. We were using the information collected by the government and what I knew of Rose.

We had almost given up on the search and to cool off, Eddie and I went to the premiere Moroi bar in Phoenix, the last place our search had lead us. I had been talking about ending the search when I had heard a familiar voice singing karaoke. I looked up and saw Rose Hathaway standing there. She even made I contact but I saw that she was too drunk to remember who I was. Instead, I went outside to call the rest of the gang. They agreed that we needed to kidnap Rose, and the people I saw her with.

I got a limo identical to Rose's and then paid her driver to leave. I took the wheel and waited. When they finally came Rose and her two friends fell asleep in the back and I drove to the rendezvous point. There, I ordered them out of the car and eventually got them back to St. Vladimirs.

END FLASHBACK AND ADRIAN POV

_ Adrian had been searching for me for the last 5 years? _I had been so mad that I'd forgotten about him.

"I am so sorry Adrian." I gave him another hug. We walked for about 5 more minutes until I asked, "where are we going Adrian?"

"To meet the queen. She needs to talk to you."

"Really? I have to come back here and talk to Queen Bitch all in the same day?" Adrian just shook his head and I remembered that she was his aunt. "Sorry, but she is one you know." He just shook his head again. I decided to let it go.

We walked over to a huge building complex. One that hadn't been there when I went to school. In the middle was a building made of beautiful stone and stained glass with a huge wooden door. We entered and in my head, imaginary trumpets sounded. We walked down an elaborate red carpet and I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with my former colleagues.

I heard whispers of "that's her" and "deserter". I heard laughter and snickers and felt myself turn red. No doubt Queen Bitch had taken the liberty of making sure all of the guardians were here to laugh at me. I looked up to face her, my eyes shining with confidence. She was wearing a beautiful long gown that sparkled in the moonlight.

"Announcing, her majesty Queen Vasalissa Dragomir"

**Duh Duh Duh...Its Lissa! How do you think Rose will react and what do you think Lissa will say? I can't wait to post next time! Enjoy my friend SignoraBelikova's story On the Front Lines in the meantime. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am really excited about this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Angry Fan Girl: I own Dimitri.**

**Angry Fan Girl 2: No I own him.**

**Me: Sorry girls but I own him.**

**Dimitri: I belong to Roza.**

**Rose: And we both belong to Richelle Mead so get lost!**

Chapter 6:

"_Announcing, her majesty Queen Vasalissa Dragomir"_

I looked up and stared. She was gorgeous. Her head was held high and the crown on her head shined, the many jewels looking like stars in the night sky. There was a confidence in her, one that I had ever seen before but also something, something I couldn't place. She seemed to be fake, fragile, almost untouchable. As if if you touched her she would fall apart. But I'm sure that I was the only one who saw that. After all, I'd known her so well hadn't I?

Well, then again, I hadn't checked up on Lissa in ages. After I'd left, I had blocked Lissa out for most of the day. Sometimes I'd slip but I'd quickly compose myself. It had taken a while, but after not having any contact with her for years, I finally felt the bond grow weaker and weaker. Soon, I could relax and now even if I wanted to, I couldn't read her.

"Lissa?"

"Queen Vasalissa, if you please Rosemarie." She corrected in that tone of voice that said , "I'm better than you scum. Why am I even here?" I snorted. I once again remembered why I had left.

"Queen Vasalissa, then.", I replied sarcastically, "how do you do?"

"I'm fine but I think its you who should be worrying. Your facing charges of abandoning the royal court."

"Why am I facing charges? You weren't queen when I left.", I asked, my voice getting tense. Now I was starting to get angry.

"Ah Rose, silly Rose. We all knew that I was going to be. Tatiana, many she rest in peace, loved me. I was the obvious heir to the throne. We all knew. You knew. And yet you still left me. A guardian who was as good as sanctioned left the queen. And now you'll go to court for it."

"But I never did anything wrong. I never knew." I reasoned with her. How dare she?

Lissa yawned and sat there. Drunk on power. I hated her more in that one second, than I ever had before. I wanted to run at her and-

"You told me that you just wanted to talk to her. You liar!" , Adrian yelled. The anger looked so unnatural on his face that my jaw dropped. He had changed since I had left, became more angry.

"Lord Ivashkov! You may not speak that way to your queen! Rosemarie deserted us. She deserted you. She deserves to be punished. You should want her to be punished."

"Rose did what she had to. She never did anything wrong. These charges are absurd."

"But that's the beauty in being queen. You can do whatever you want to." Finally, I reached my breaking point. What had happened to the girl I knew when I was little? Was this really all that was left of the kind and sweet spirit user? No matter who she had been, she was my enemy now. I ran at her full force. I was an angry bull, running toward a fighter I knew had a spear beneath his red banner. And soon came the spear. I rammed right into the guardian and he grabbed me, tying my hands behind my back before I could regain my composure. I started yelling at Lissa, who just stood there staring in amusement. Adrian stood on her left, a mask of pure horror and guilt across his face.

I was dragged, kicking and screaming, away into the dungeon below this strange new building. Kicking and screaming I was stuffed into my cell and my hands were untied. I turned around to say something witty to the guardian who had taken me down here. The one who had defeated the great Rose Hathaway, but I froze. There he was. After all this time. Dimitri Belikov.

He was in amazing shape, his muscles bulging out of his tight black shirt. His brown hair was now a little bit longer and was in a ponytail that was absolutely perfect. Lissa was always meticulous and I was sure this was her doing. A single strand swept across the side of his face. I stared at it, mesmerized, until I once again remembered why I was here.

All the pain, anger, and frustration came rushing back at me. Like a bucket of cold water poured over my head. I spun around and faced the wall.

"Roza?", he asked, confused by my sudden change in attitude. I had gone from defiant to sulky.

"You lost the right to that name a long time ago. If you talk to me, I will punch you so hard that you won't know what hit you until you realize that your manhood is gone."

Dimitri looked at me, sorrow in his eyes. Those eyes. The shade of dark brown that always fascinated me was still there. I could stare at those eyes for hours on end.

"Ma princesse! What happened? Why are you in here?" Damien came, barging in. My knight to the rescue.

"That bitch had me locked up for 'abandoning the queen'"

"You abandoned the queen?"

"No, Lissa is the queen!"

"The Lissa you left?"

"Of course the Lissa I left, what other Lissa's do you know?"

"Just checking, don't go attacking me." Damien replied.

"Sorry babe, just a little pissed off." I answered sweetly. He was amazing. No one understood me better than he did.

"And you are?" Damien asked, turning around to Dimitri who was on high guardian alert. He had a slight wave of confusion as he saw that the man next to him was almost his twin.

"Dimitri Belikov." Dimitri gruffly replied. Without any hesitation Damien socked Dimitri right in the jaw. Go Damien!

"You will stay away from ma princesse. Do you understand me?", Damien commanded. Damn. He was sexy when he was mad!

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Dimitri questioned, repelling another punch and sticking one on Damien himself.

"I am her fiancee." Damien replied in between breaths. That stopped Dimitri. He looked utterly beaten. Maybe you couldn't beat the bad ass g-d with brute force but you could definitely beat him mentally.

"We've been together for about 3 years now." I added, trying to further lower his morale. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the hall and the two men turned around and straightened up. A shrill voice called.

"Dimka, you down here?"

"Yes maya milaya" What the hell does that mean? The footsteps got closer and closer until I could see the straight black hair and scar that distinguished Tasha Ozera. She ran to him and gave him a quick show-offy peck on the cheek. He seemed uncomfortable and mumbled something like "not now" so she began to scrutinize me and hang all over Dimitri...Ugh!

"Us too", was all that Dimitri said.

**So Dimitri is with Tasha now? Duh Duh Duh...**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so excited for this chapter. I hate Tasha so much and hate to see her with Dimitri but its fun to write it. And Damien is a sweetheart as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, that belongs to Richelle Mead, but I'm sure she's jealous that I have Damien. Muahahahahahha. No matter how hard she begs she can't have him.**

Chapter 7:

"_Yes maya milaya" What the hell does that mean? The footsteps got closer and closer until I could see the straight black hair and scar that distinguished Tasha Ozera. She ran to him and gave him a quick show-offy peck on the cheek. He seemed slightly uncomfortable but she then began to scrutinize me and hang all over Dimitri ..Ugh!_

"_Us too", was all that Dimitri said._

"Leave. Now.", Damien commanded. "She's in a cell, she won't escape. I won't help her. On guardian's honor."

"That's not worth much.", Tasha commented. "Your not really a guardian." That got Damien going. He hated more than anything when someone said he 'wasn't a real guardian'. He emitted a low growl and started to advance.

"You will leave." he commanded again, this time in a more angry voice. Dimitri had already seen what my man could do and decided not to take any chances. Take that!

"Lets go..." he mumbled. Tasha put on a sour face and followed him upstairs. We heard them talking, silence, and then a moan. I could gag. Get a room!

"Ma princesse. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Damien. I just wish that I could leave. Go back home. What will she gain by taking me to court?"

"The satisfaction of revenge." He was right, that was all that Lissa wanted. She wanted to see me feel pain and rue the day I ever left her. I wouldn't let her have that. I would never regret leaving. It was the best decision of my life! I met my best-friend and of course the love of my life. What was there to regret?

"Ma princesse? I'm going to go back to Naomi. She's worried sick. I'm also going to go hire a Moroi lawyer. The guy I did a job for once is highly acclaimed."

"See ya, babe." He gave me a kiss through the bars and slowly walked upstairs. Now I was left alone to my thoughts. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. It was like my nightmares all over again. Lissa being a selfish brat. Dimitri and Tasha happily together. It was awful. _Wait! Am I really jealous of Tasha?_I shrugged that one off right away. I was secure in my relationship with Damien. Dimitri wasn't going to mess this up for me.

Suddenly, I once again heard footsteps and sighed with relief when I saw Adrian come into view. His hair was a mess and he looked angry, a volcano, ready to burst.

"How dare she? That bratty, good for nothing-"

"Adrian. It's okay. She's just getting revenge."

"Its not okay. She's being a bitch and I brought you right into her trap. I'm an awful person and friend."

"Adrian. Your not. You spent years looking for me. Then you went through all of my insults and awfulness and still remained my friend. Your one of the most amazing men I know."

"Thanks Rose. Why did you leave in the first place?" I sighed. This was my 2nd time telling this story in the last 5 years. It happened so long ago and yet, every time I thought about it I felt like someone had ripped out my heart. Over and over again.

I began to talk when I froze up. I felt myself being lifted out of my own body. I was flying and was violently dropped. I was sitting in a huge room, one that I somehow recognized as the royal suite. I was sitting at a vanity and crying. A bottle of vodka was on my right and a trash can filled with empty liquor bottles was on my left. I realized with a start that I was in Lissa's body. How was this possible. I'd cut off the bond long ago.

I tried to get myself out but it didn't seem to work. I had been out of practice for too long. I settled in and decided to wait this out. Maybe in the meantime I could sort through Lissa's memories. I ran through her mind and re winded to what had happened after I'd been taken down into the dungeons.

FLASHBACK IN LISSA POV

"Lissa! How could you?" Adrian addressed me, with respect, but also disdain.

"How couldn't I? She's a deserter."

"Who did absolutely nothing wrong. You made up that law, and you know it. You have no grounds to take her to court on."

"Wrong again. I can make new rules. See this crown on my head. It means I'm queen. I'm in charge. El comandante."

"She was your best friend Lissa. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means everything! A real best friend wouldn't have left me like that."

"So you honestly have no idea why she left?"

"None at all." I half-lied. After Rose had left I'd blocked out the argument we'd had. It was much easier to believe that Rose had left for no reason than that I had been responsible for it.

"I think your lying. You know something Lissa. And your going to tell me!"

"I don't know anything." I denied, "And as your queen I demand that you stop questioning me."

"You really are all those things that Rose said. I never believed it. I've stood by you through thick and thin. I've given you updates. You were the first person I called after Rose had been captured. And this is how you repay me? By lying. Goodbye Lissa.", he answered me in a way that was completely out of character for his new self. He then proceeded to skulk off down into the dungeons.

Great. Just Great. I had everything I wanted and no friends to share it with. I was alone. Of course I had tons of loyal subjects and servants and such. No one real though. I had lost everyone real 5 years ago back in my spiraling depression. I still woke up in the middle of the night thinking about Christian and how much I loved him. He'd actually come back a few years ago. Christian was in college and had heard about my appointment as queen. I wanted to beg him to take me back. To sit there for hours talking to him. Catching up with him. Until of course I saw a girl walk in and put her arm around him.

"Hi I'm Maya", she had said. I hated her already. She was obviously his girlfriend. I talked to her diplomatically and once she left to go to the bathroom, I was ready to beg. But it didn't come out. I wasn't able to do that. All that came out was political hogwash. When he left that afternoon, I hadn't gotten him back and was so depressed that I just had to wash down my sorrows in a bottle of tequilla.

How come that kept happening to me? I wanted to be kind to Rose. I wanted to apologize. But I couldn't. I had to make her suffer. I just needed to. I was sure that she had somehow cut out the bond. I was suffering through all of the spirit darkness by myself.

END FLASHBACK AND LISSA POV

I couldn't believe this. She was doing all of this because of spirit darkness? That was ridiculous. It took all the strength I had but I took a little of it from her. It would make her happy and maybe it would save me.

"You were just with Lissa weren't you?" Adrian asked.

"Yup." I said, popping the "t".

Then, I heard someone new coming down. It sounded like a couple of people. It was probably Tasha, coming to flaunt Dimitri. Did she not get that I loved Damien now? She wasn't very bright.

Instead of Tasha I saw a man in a plaid suit with a slight tan and dark brown hair. He was with a group of men who were wearing plain black suits and also Damien and Naomi.

"Rose!" Naomi ran over to me screaming. "Are you okay? I cannot believe this. It is so unfair. We're gonna get you out of here soon. Just wait."

"Rose, I want you to meet someone. This is your lawyer." Damien motioned to the man in the plaid suit. He looked absolutely ridiculous. The man came over and cockily stuck his hands through the bars.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hathaway, I'm Ibrahim Mazur."

**Its Abe! I hope you like this chapter.. Also, I probably won't be able to update until next Friday cause I'm going away..Sorry! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! It's finally time for an update! Sorry it took so long. I really like how this chapter ends. Enjoy! Also, in this story, I am writing as if the ending of Frostbite had been different. As such, she doesn't know that Abe is her father. If any other questions like this come up as yourself, 'did this happen after or before Frostbite?'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy!**

Chapter 8:

_"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hathaway, I'm Ibrahim Mazur."_

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mazur. What kind of name is Ibrahim?" He seemed taken aback by my straightforwardness but seemed to like it.

"It's Turkish Mrs. Hathaway, but if you prefer, I also go by Abe."

"Abe is fine thanks. Nice to meet you Abe. I hope your good because otherwise you might find that your room is filled with snakes." I jokingly replied, finally shaking his hand. I liked this guy, he reminded me of, well, myself.

" I'll make sure to carry some anti-poison with me at all times Mrs. Hathaway. All right, now we will go over your case, and how we're going to win it. So you left the queen before she was queen? That's not a criminal offense. Your almost guaranteed a victory." I nodded for him to keep going. "But, you'll need media support at the trial. You want the people to know the injustice that you were caused. You want them to feel your pain at how the queen betrayed you."

"Will I need to tell the story?"

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I need to hear it too." I sighed, and recounted the events of the last 5 years to Abe. He seemed almost completely emotionless. He only seemed to be affected by the part about Dimitri but even then, all I saw was a slight change in the eyes, something so subtle that I thought I was imagining it.

"Mrs. Hathaway, I'm afraid that Guardian Belikov is going to have to be brought into this too. If you don't want to stay in jail for the rest of your life, he's going to need to come up as a witness." I shuddered internally. I'd have to face both Dimitri and Lissa in the same day. This was going to be hell.

"Fine." I curtly replied, my previously playful attitude was gone.

"Alright, lets discuss the schedule. So the preliminary hearing is next week, that's where they decide whether or not you'll be in jail until the trial. Then, at the trial, we will present our case to the jury of the 12 Royal families. Underst-"

Adrian came running in, breathless. His hair was messy, the way I liked it. I hadn't even noticed he'd left.

"Mr. Mazur, there's been a change in plans, the preliminary hearing is in an hour." An hour? Crap! This wasn't going to end well. I began to panic. I can't spend the rest of my life in jail. What about getting married to Damien? Adopting kids? Seeing Naomi have children? Sitting on the front porch in a rocking chair, staring out at our grandchildren playing?

Abe on the other hand seemed absolutely calm. He was yelling orders at some of the men in suits and ties.

"You, I need an argument. You! I need a coffee. You! I need to calm down Mrs. Hathaway."

"I don't need calming down old man, I'm absolutely fine."

"Then You! I need a doughnut."

"Make that two." I yelled after him. Abe was sure a strange person. He was confident enough to wear that outfit, but was completely serious. I liked him. Soon, an attendant came and escorted me out of my cell. Dimitri was behind him, guarding. We proceeded into a large formal room, decorated with the symbols for each royal family. A hawk for Voda, a lion for Zeklos, a raven for Ozera, and in the middle of the room, decorated into a huge tile mosaic was a dragon, for Dragomir. Wow! She definitely liked herself.

The judge was sitting in the middle of the room, with a huge white wig and a mallet. The Moroi world was big on tradition. Abe sat at a large table in the front and Lissa's lawyer sat at an adjacent table. Lissa was already there, wearing a new outfit. This one was a business like suit and she had her hair tied into a bun behind her. She was wearing some sort of expensive heels and was surrounded by guardians, each one looking at me with disdain and caution. I was sure I knew what they where thinking. _She's gonna attack the queen any minute. _ Although with the way Lissa's been acting I'm sure most of them wouldn't mind.

Soon, the proceedings began. First, the judge announced what I was going on trial for and the prosecutor went up to say his piece. He was a short bald man with huge glasses.

"The prosecution, her majesty Queen Vasalissa Dragomir, feels that she has been betrayed by the defendant, Rosemarie Hathaway. Although she was never formally sanctioned as Vasalissa's guardian, everyone knew that with their shadow-kissed bond, the two girls would always be together. Instead, Rosemarie neglected her duties as a future guardian, and ran away, leaving Vasalissa without this amazing form of protection that came with their bond. Rosemarie left the obvious heir to the throne without even a word. She stands here today, not as someone who was once to be a guardian, but as someone who disgraces the entire Dhampir community." That brought my spirits down. A disgrace to the entire dhampir community? Was I that bad? Damien put his hand on my shoulder in comfort and gave me a smile. He pointed forward for me to pay attention as I once again began to get lost in his eyes.

Then it was Abe's turn. He stood up with that cocky attitude that I had noticed before and began to speak. He talked about how, yes I had left, but I hadn't ever done anything formally wrong and how this wasn't in the Moroi Court of Law, and how I was just an innocent victim of putting trust in the wrong people.

"I invite you, the judge, and the people, to listen to this heart wrenching story. Although the woman you see here today is strong, by her new friendships, imagine this happening to your child. Imagine this happening to any 18. yr. Old girl."

He was good. Really good. I needed to thank Damien later. I stood up, took a breath, and began to address the judge.

"Five years ago I was like any other dhampir teenager, training to be a guardian at St. Vladimirs Academy. St. Vlads was my home, and also the home of some of my closest friends. My best friend Lissa Dragomir for example. We were best friends since kindergarten, always understanding one another and helping each other when the other was down. So, I would expect that when something happened to me, something that broke my heart into a million tiny pieces, Lissa would be there for me, to give me support, comfort. But no. The one person I trusted more than anyone else let me down. She ridiculed me, and scolded me, instead of sympathizing. At that moment, I realized that living in this world, wasn't an option for me. I couldn't be treated with disrespect, like many of us dhampirs are. So I left"

The room was silent. I felt almost smug as I stared into the usually cold eyes of the judge, filling with sadness. They dove right back into attentiveness as a shout came from my left.

"Tell them Rose. Tell them why you were so upset! Why your heart was broken into 'a million tiny pieces'" Lissa screamed, "I wasn't wrong in saying what I did. In fact, I'd say the reason you left goes much deeper than that. It actually goes back to you being cheated on by the man you loved."

A gasp went through the crowd. I felt like I was in one of those cheesy T.V. Shows where the audience laughs, gasps, or even oohs at the romantic parts.

"You need to tell this court the truth Rose, and if you don't I will." Lissa repeated.

"Fine. I did love a man. And he did cheat on me. But we weren't ever really together. It was forbidden." I explained carefully. "He had told me he loved me, and I him, and although we couldn't be together, I took solace in being with him each and every day. You see, It was forbidden because he was a dhampir, and older than me. He was also Lissa's other sanctioned guardian. That man, ladies and gentlemen, is our favorite bad ass, Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri was sucking the face off Tasha Ozera over here." Another gasp erupted from the audience. A few members of the Moroi press started scribbling something on their pads. I turned around and glared viciously at Dimitri. Some of the other dhampirs were doing the same. He looked absolutely crushed, his career obviously over, his reputation ruined. His dark brown eyes had a depth of emotion in them that I hadn't seen in anyone before. They were filled with a deep sadness. Well good riddance.

"You twit.", a high pitched voice from the crowd shrieked. Turning around, I saw Tasha Ozera running at me. "You ruined everything. I love him. Why can't you just leave us be? Why bring him into this?"

"Because I loved him first." I whispered, pulling her into a headlock.

**Ooh! I am obsessed with that line... Also, has anyone else met anyone who has a similar name as a VA character? I saw a taxi driver whose name was Adrian Dragomir when I was away last week! I got so excited that I started taking pictures.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: So its finally time to finish the trial! I wanted to thank all of you guys for supporting this story and for my 100th Review! Thanks so much, you guys make me want to keep writing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Damien and Naomi. It all belongs to the fabulatious (Yes I just made up a word because none exists that describe her well enough) Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 9:

When those words left my lips I realized something. Hiding hadn't helped me let go. Avoiding my past wasn't going to let me come to terms with what happened. Just because I pretended to be strong, doesn't mean I was. I needed to face my past.

Tasha started writhing in my arms but I knew she didn't stand a chance. I just held her there until the court came to order and she got tired of screaming. Then she was escorted out by a few more guardians for unruly conduct. Then, the session proceeded. Abe explained that no laws had been broken and even quoted the Moroi Court of Law. The opposing lawyer explained more about the unwritten law and the way the queen had been mistreated. Throughout the whole thing I was sitting, anxiously awaiting the results.

Finally, the hearing came to an end. Now it was time for the judge to decide whether or not I would spend the next two months in jail, or roam free before my trial. The tension seemed to build up in the room and I could almost hear everyone stop breathing.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have been charged with abandonment of your duties as a guardian. After careful consideration, his honor, Justice Alexandroff, has decided that you will spend the next two months...free."

The world erupted around me. Damien ran up and kissed me and Naomi started cheering. Some of the press stood up to clap while others came as close as they possibly could and started screaming questions. I was ecstatic. I could spend the next two months in peace, at home.

Lissa looked absolutely enraged. She stalked over to the judge and started screaming at him.

"I am your queen Mr. Alexandroff and I will see to it that you are stripped of your job. This woman left me alone without protection, abandoning her responsibilities. I cannot believe that you would allow her to leave this court. What if she tries to run away again? Then justice will never be served!"

Justice Alexandroff looked calm as she yelled and raised his arm. The courtroom quieted down. What was going on?

"Although Ms. Hathaway will not be in jail, there are a few limitations on her freedom." Wait what? This was completely unfair. Everyone on the defense's side stopped celebrating. "Ms. Hathaway will be under constant supervision by a guardian who will be assigned to her. She will also be forced to remain on the campus at St. Vladimirs and will be assigned a residence in the Court Royale. If she leaves campus or in any way physically attacks her guardian, she will be sent to Tasarov immediately. "

I could not believe this was happening. All of my dreams of living a somewhat normal life for at least a little while were shattered. I assumed the Court Royale was the flashy name for this new area of the campus. I guess it was where the queen stayed when she was around. Now I would have to stay here with all these royal snobs for 2 months? This was worse than prison!

I was ready to start screaming at the judge. Some of that old Rose impulsiveness seemed to shoot back up to the surface. But, when I looked into Damien's eyes I saw that I needed to let it go. His beautiful eyes seemed to say, " Not now, ma princesse". Now that I was an adult, I had to face the decisions of the court and fight for myself later, at the trial. Doing anything now would just make matters worse. I was sure of it. He nodded at me when I relaxed and then walked toward Abe, shooting into a legal discussion I was too far away to understand.

I allowed myself to be lead away back to the holding cell, to wait until my 'residence' was assigned. Naomi followed, knowing I would need some support. We talked for hours. I told her about my life at the academy, Dimitri, and some of the adventures we'd had together. I told her about Mason dying and how I'd met Adrian. She comforted me and came with me when a few guardians said that my new home was ready.

We walked to the other end of the what I now knew to be the Court Royale. I was taken to a secluded area in the woods and gasped at what I saw. The small wooden home with a cozy fireplace was gorgeous. It was a little cabin with enough room for two people. Damien stood in front, obviously proud of himself. I was sure that he had made sure we would get this place. I ran over to him, finally allowed to go away from the guardians and inspected the outside. The cabin had two windows, and was surrounded by forest. The only nearby building was an apartment building.

"I'm staying there." Naomi motioned to it.

"Your staying?"

"Of course! Your my best friend. Plus, how could I let Damien stay here and spend all this time with you and I would just be alone at home? I don't think so. I'm definitely staying."

"Thank you! Wait, Damien's staying too?"

"Yes ma princesse. Of course I am. I wouldn't leave you here alone. With all of these Moroi. Who knows? Maybe you'll find one you like better than me and then that would be it."

"Impossible." I breathed into his neck. I leaned in to kiss him again when I heard a cough from behind.

"Get a room, little dhampir."

"Your just jealous Adrian."

"Maybe so, you see, I just can't stand the sight of my little dhampir with someone else." Adrian joked. Although, I heard a little truth in his voice. Did he really still like me?

"You see what I mean?" Damien teased me. Snapping me back to reality. "They're all over you."

"It's alright. Your the only one for me." I successfully kissed him on the lips. I felt like we had only kissed for a second when he pulled away.

"I have a surprise for you." Damien took my arm and led me inside the cabin. Inside, his things had been laid out neatly on the bed.

"Your staying with me?"

"Yes!" I was so excited. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be. Damien and I would be together, alone, for a whole two months. What could be better?

Then, I saw someone come through the door. Adrian stood there, a pained expression on his face.

"I have your assigned guardian here little dhampir." What was wrong? It wasn't like it was-oh no. The guardian stepped into view and I cringed internally.

"Ms. Hathaway.", Dimitri Belikov stated as if this wasn't awkward for him at all. This was going to be a very long 2 months.

**Dimitri is her guardian? How is Damien going to react? How about Rose? AHHH! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I hope you like this next chapter... I've gotten so many amazing responses to this story and a bunch of guesses about whats going to happen. You'll just have to wait and see! Also, I only use other character's POV when I think it will benefit the story and when Rose is either unable or not the best person to tell a certain part of the story. It won't happen very often! **

**Disclaimer: VA is not mine but Richelle Mead's.**

Chapter 10:

"Not you. It's not going to be you."

"I'm afraid it has to be. Now that you've ruined my reputation they can't fire me because I'm too good and they can't keep me with the queen. So now I'm your guardian."

"Oh no your not." Damien angrily responded. "We're going to the council about this you just wait..."

"No." I said.

"No?" Damien and Dimitri replied in unison.

"What do you mean no? You hate this man ma princesse. I don't want you to be miserable."

"The more we provoke the council the less chance I'll be let off and get to leave this hellhole."

Damien sighed, resigned and gave me a passionate kiss, obviously trying to rub it in Dimitri's face. "Your right ma princesse. And you will stay away from her." Damien addressed Dimitri.

"Yessir." Dimitri replied. He was in full guardian mode now. Completely unresponsive and unemotional. Damien stared at him for a while longer until he was satisfied that Dimitri wouldn't suddenly attack me and start strangling me. Finally he looked away, motioning for me to come outside with him.

Everyone was gone, having probably dispersed once they had seen Dimitri.

"I have something to show you." Damien told me in an excited tone of voice, "but now I'm afraid that the Russian is coming with us."

"We'd better get used to it I guess."

"Fair enough. Unless you want to escape him for a little while?", Damien teased.

"I thought you'd never ask." We looked back into the cabin. Dimitri was looking around, having seen the picture of the two of us Damien kept in his wallet. "Lesson number 5 you bastard" I thought, "Never look away." Damien saw my triumphant expression and gave me a smile. He honestly knew me way to well.

We took off into the forest, me following Damien, and running as fast as I had back when

I was 17 and training with Dimitri to be a guardian. I had actually kept running after I'd left the academy. It was almost as if their was a mental component. As if I didn't really want to let go to all of my past. I'd also kept training. That was why Naomi and I had bought the Karate Studio. It seemed like the logical choice for the two of us. I spared with almost all of the men in my classes and was still the undefeated champ.

Damien ran ahead of me and finally slowed down when we reached the top of a hill. There I saw a clearing and ran a little faster, tackling Damien. He fell down and we started rolling around, laughing. The grass was cool beneath my body and a slight breeze blew through my hair. We laughed and wrestled playfully until neither of us had the energy. We sat their laughing and I leaned my head on Damien's shoulder.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." I whispered to him.

"Me too.", he replied. The sun was rising and birds were beginning to chirp. I forgot that I needed to adjust to Moroi time. Damien and I used to sit like this, watching from our balcony back home as the sun rose. Now I guess we'd see. Maybe we'd never do that again.

I hated Lissa for doing this to me, but in a way, I almost felt sorry for her. In the last few hours I'd realized that my connection with her was back. I felt her pain. I felt the darkness which I was blocking, unwilling, or maybe even unable to take away from her. She was in misery. She had deluded herself into thinking that her pain was my fault, and so she had brought a case against me. Now that the bond was back, it all made sense. Damien breathed in, preparing to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me? About all of this?"

"I'm not sure. I think that I wanted to forget. If you didn't know about it, then we wouldn't talk about it and I could leave it in my past life. You were my new life. You and Naomi were my fresh start. I didn't want to remember that pain. You know?"

"But Rose," Damien began. He hadn't called me ma princesse? He had tensed, ready to shake me off of his shoulder at any moment, "You are my fiancee, not my girlfriend, not some one night stand. Your my fiancee. I just can't believe that you would hide such a huge part of your life from me."

"I couldn't tell you Damien, I just couldn't."

" You couldn't? But that's the thing Rose, you are my fiancee. You should be able to tell me anything, anything at all. The fact that you can't makes me feel like we aren't as close as I think we are."

"But we are Damien, we are. I love you."

"I just can't tell right now Rose."

"Damien, look into my eyes." He turned, pain visible on his otherwise solemn face. "I love you more than anything else in the world. More than donuts.." He didn't even in smile at my joke.

"I need to think right now Rose, you've hurt me. A lot." With that he stood up slowly, and looked down at me. "I just need to think." he repeated, "I'll be back soon."

"Damien, please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry Rose, just upset. I need time to relax and think about what happened."

"Fine." I sulked angrily. Turning away from him. "Well now its obvious that you don't trust me."

"How am I supposed to feel?" he screamed, startling me. "I find out that you were in love. That their was another man. This other man, 'the love of your life'. How am I supposed to feel? Like a cheap second best?"

"No! You should be confident that I love you now. And be happy with that. Why would I lie to you?" Damien just shook his head and began to walk away.

"Damien." I whispered. But he continued to walk. I sat in alone in silence. The sun was almost completely above the horizon and the wind rustled through the branches of the forest. Suddenly, I had the urge to run. To run and never come back. I almost stood up and went but then realized, that I was escaping my problems. I was dealing with them the same way I had all those years ago.

Calming down, I began to walk. Then jog. Then sprint. I ran all the way back to the cabin until I ran into someone, knocking myself down. A strong hand reached up to help me and Adrian looked into my eyes.

"Rose? Why are you out so late?"

I didn't reply. All I did was lean on him, and cry. A sweet release. All the emotions bottled up within me were let go, and my soul seemed to lighten it's burden. I cried until all I could feel was Adrian's hand on my shoulder, comforting me, and the sun, finally up, shining down through the trees.

**Don't kill me Team Damien, please don't! I promise that it happened for a reason and for plot development. I'm not trying to be mean I swear! Do you think they will work out their problems soon? **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright everyone! Its time for another chapter! I am obsessed with this chapter. I know that it's short and that I say it for almost every chapter I write but this is the best one yet! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

Chapter 11:

_I didn't reply. All I did was lean on him, and cry. A sweet release. All the emotions bottled up within me were let go, and my soul seemed to lighten it's burden. I cried until all I could feel was Adrian's hand on my shoulder, comforting me, and the sun, finally up, shining down through the trees._

"It's alll right Rose, its all right." Adrian cooed. It was probably a funny sight, Adrian Ivashkov comforting a crying Rose Hathaway. Not something you saw everyday. I guess that was because I didn't cry. Ever. That's what love does to you I guess.

Adrian rubbed my back and soothed me until I finally stopped crying, all that was left was my puffy red eyes and the hiccups I got from becoming hysterical.

"What happened Rose?"

"Damien.." I murmured, succumbing to another round of sobs.

"What did he do? Last I saw you two were in lovey heaven. Did he hurt you? Cause if he did I swear..."

"No. I hurt him." I started crying again.

"You hurt him?"

"I didn't tell him about my past. He feels he's the second love of my life, another Dimitri."

"I can see that..."

"What do you mean you can see that?" I asked, my voice going from sad to provoked.

"Well, I mean he looks so much like Belikov and well, maybe he thinks that-"

"That I'm trying to replace Dimitri with him? That's absolutely ridiculous." I began rant, "how could he think that? I love him so much, more than anything else in the world and he honestly has the insecurity to believe that! That is absolutely insane. Completely mental actually!" I finished angrily and then collapsed on the floor crying again. If I'm already crying I might as well let it all out. Right?

Adrian crouched down on the floor next to me and began to comfort me again.

"You are an amazing friend. Thank you." I told him, in between sobs.

"No problem Rose. It's all going to be okay. You and Damien are going to work this out. Once you calm down tomorrow, you will go to him and explain that you really love him, and that he's nothing compared to Belikov, got it?" I nodded in response. "Come on Rose, lets get up and get you into bed."

I stood up and together we walked back to the cabin. I leaned against him, still hiccuping, and the two of us laughed whenever I hiccuped while trying to talk. I got into bed and he tucked me in. I told him about my life these past few years, my work , my friends, and my relationship with Damien. We talked until I began to drift off, the sound of Adrian's voice whispering to me was the last thing I heard. It was so quiet, that if I hadn't known better, I would have though it to be a dream.

"I love you, little dhampir."

ADRIAN POV

"I love you, little dhampir." I whispered to her as she slept. She was so beautiful. Her brown hair was hanging around her face and her face, usually so tense and on guard, was calm and relaxed. She had always been the love of my life, even if she thought that I was joking when I tried to come on to her. I wanted her with every inch of my being, and yet I couldn't take her. She was with someone she loved. Someone that made her happy. How could I ever try and take that away from her?

As I turned to walk out I saw a shape standing in the shadows. A tall man with long hair and a muscular build. Was it Damien? On closer look I corrected myself.

"Belikov."

"Lord Ivashkov." The bastard replied.

"For the record, I would have had you replaced in the blink of an eye if I could."

"I understand Lord Ivashkov." he said, his guardian mask still covering his face.

"Oh cut the crap. You and I both know what you did to her now."

"Lord Ivashkov I-"

"Shut up and listen to me." I whispered. Wow! I was standing up to the badassest of all bad asses. "You will only be Rose's guardian. You will not talk to her unless spoken to. You will be completely anti social. You will not lay a finger on her EVER! Do you understand?

"Yes Lord Ivashkov."

"You hurt her once. You won't do it again. If you disobey any one of these orders I'll have you deported back to Siberia faster than you can say "privet". Do I make myself clear?'

"Crystal Lord Ivashkov."

"Alright Belikov." I cannot believe that I just did that. I wish Rose had seen that. Too bad she was such a deep sleeper.

"You love her." Belikov stated. There wasn't even a little bit of questioning in his voice. He said it like is was the most obvious thing in the world. Like it didn't even need explaining. The thing was, he was right: it didn't. She was Rose. The most perfect creature that had ever been born. When she had left I thought that I would stop loving her. But when I found her, all of my emotions came rushing back.

"I do." I whispered at him, scowling, "And I will protect her. Even if that means that I don't get to be with her. At least she isn't with you, you pig."

"I know." Belikov whispered back. I stared at her face. Her perfect face. She was so innocent right now. So pure. I wanted to be with her every night. Waking up and going to sleep to that. A feeling of sadness overwhelmed me. I knew that I couldn't be with her, and yet I was constantly longing. Constantly wanting to kiss her. To hold her and never let her go.

I turned around to walk out, finally looking away from her. In the doorway, I looked back again. Belikov sat on the edge of her bed, staring like I had, pain and desire burning in his eyes.

ADRIAN POV

**I love how this ended. So Adrian loves her and Dimitri definitely has feelings for her. How will this all play out? I'm so excited!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I want to thank all of you for being awesome and one particular reader, olivia williams, for sending me those awesome PM's that encouraged me to write more. I want to apologize for last weeks really short chapter. I'm having some family problems right now and although I love writing and will continue to update regularly, I sometimes don't have the time to write a lot. Thanks for being so understanding and enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: RICHELLE MEAD OWNS VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

Chapter 12:

I woke up in the morning feeling relaxed, and slightly woozy from the amount of crying I'd done last night. I yawned and rolled around in the sheets, which covered me like a burrito, and tried to get out. I heard a snicker from the corner of the room, and saw Dimitri sitting in a chair, amused.

"I'm sure watching an innocent girl struggling is fun for you.", I complained sarcastically.

"Innocent?" he replied, "You can take out two strigoi by yourself, never mind how many guardians you can beat. Yet the sheets on this bed are your weakness."

"Ya, I'm pretty bad ass." I agreed jokingly. He laughed in agreement, a cautious sound, almost forced. I realized that he still thought I hated him. It was complicated. I did. But now it seemed more dull, a feeling in the background.

After my fight with Damien last night I'd explored my heart and emotions. I'd realized that Damien was my one true love, and that Dimitri wasn't ever going to change that. Because I didn't love him anymore, I didn't have to hate him for what he did to my heart. It was over, past, done. It wasn't like I trusted him, or even liked him for that matter. I just didn't hate him.

I sat up in bed, finally escaping my trap, and looked around. The moon was up and the stars shone brightly. I heard the crinkle of paper on my bed as the covers hit it, and dug around to find a note. It was small, and rectangular, and was written in neat writing that I recognized as Damien's.

_Ma princesse,_

_I was very hurt last night.. I love you very much, but I need time_

_alone. I have gone back to Phoenix for a little while to clear my head._

_I might do a job in the mean time so I can't tell you when I'll be back._

_Love,_

_Damien_

I gasped. He had left? I couldn't blame him but I didn't think he would go to that extreme. I felt like the air had been punched out of me.

"He came by late last night, after you were already asleep." a husky Russian voice explained.

"Stay out of this." I snapped back, irritated. I felt guilty. I couldn't stand feeling that I had hurt a person I loved so much. I remembered the pain my heart felt when I thought that I wasn't loved, and I was sure that his heart felt it now. He felt jealous and betrayed by my dishonesty. What had I done?

Now the only people there for me here are Adrian and Naomi._ I need to relax and wait for Damien to come home, then we'll talk it out. It will all be okay._ I tried to convince myself. Sometimes, it seemed like making myself believe something was much easier than facing the truth. Damien could be gone for weeks, months even. _No Rose. Damien will be back soon and you will talk to him then._

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked carefully.

"I'm fine, frustrated."

"Ah, I can understand that." His deep brown eyes sparkled with rebelliousness. "Would you like to go spar?" Nothing sounded better than that. I could beat the crap out of Dimitri, all the while letting out all the turmoil and problems boiling up within me.

"Love to." I quickly ran into the closet of the cabin, surprised to find that it was stocked with absolutely anything that I would ever want to wear. They really didn't want me to have an excuse to go back home. I put on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and followed Dimitri down a dirt path I knew all to well to the gym.

"Lets see how much you remember." Dimitri called from across the mat.

"Lets watch me crush you." I returned. He snickered, and I charged at him. We wrestled on the floor, rolling around, throwing punches, and blocking. We probably fought for over an hour until both of us gave up, exhausted. Sweat dripped down my face and I felt myself breathing hard. My cheeks were red from exhaustion. Dimitri looked the same. He was panting and lying on the floor.

I lay down next to him, and we sat like that for a couple minutes. Breathing hard, and thinking about nothing at all.

"Same time tomorrow?" Dimitri asked, standing up.

"I'd like that."

"Thank you Roza." I heard my old nickname but didn't correct him. It seemed fitting for this moment. A reminder of how things used to be: I the student, and he the mentor.

"For what?"

"For this. I haven't had this much fun in years."

"You must have a pretty boring life then." I teased.

"You have no idea.", he replied. I laughed, and then saw the serious expression on his face. He wasn't joking. I thought about it and realized that he'd actually been protecting Lissa ever since she had graduated. That must have taken so much patience. All of that spirit darkness and general bitchiness probably hadn't made her the most wonderful person to be around.

I stood up too and together we began to walk back to the cabin. On our way, I stopped by Naomi's apartment to see how she was. I told her about Damien, and my new resolve with Dimitri.

"He left!" she shrilled. The frustration was clear on her face, "how could he have left? Your so stupid sometimes Rose."

"How am I stupid? I told him the truth didn't I?"

"Like 3 years too late. And then you had to stress how much you'd LOVED Dimitri. Of course he's hurt Rose. Just give him time." I looked over to Dimitri who was standing right behind me. Awkward. I gave Naomi a look and motioned to him with my head.

"Oops." she apologized. Dimitri looked up at me, attentive, and I blushed. She laughed a little at my embarrassment and then mouthed "I'm sorry" when Dimitri looked away. I could tell he was trying to give me some privacy. As a guardian, he was usually much more careful than this.

"So, about that guy, Adrian. How do you know him?"

"He used to have this huge crush on me. He specializes in the same thing, spirit, as Lissa. Remember I told you about that?"

"Ya. Well, he's really hot." she replied and I gaped. "I think I might really like him. Would you mind if I went for him Rose? Please! Pretty Please?"

"Go ahead Naomi, he's all yours."

"YES!" Naomi screamed, damaging my ears. She did her little happy dance, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. In a way, she sometimes reminded me of Lissa back when she was younger. They were both optimistic, kind, and always the center of attention. Maybe that was the kind of person I liked to be friends with.

The two of us talked for a little while longer while Dimitri sat in the corner, watching us with that all seeing gaze. Sometimes it was a little spooky how much he seemed to comprehend. It was all in his eyes. That dark brown could hold so much emotion: pain, love, happiness, loss. It was all there. Underneath the layers of training and habit he put into keeping it masked.

"Well then, I guess I'll be going." Naomi finally told me, in that cheeky way of hers. It was her way of telling me that she was going to go ask Adrian out tonight.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks, cross your fingers." she joked.

"Crossed, and my toes are too." She laughed and showed Dimitri and I out.

When she finally went out of view I was hit with a memory. It was hazy, but I new it was true. Adrian had said, "I love you" to me last night. He still loved me! My heart stopped for a moment and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Crap! I'd just sent Naomi to heartbreak. I wanted to run after her and I turned to Dimitri. He sat on a bench, his eyes suddenly filled with melancholy.

"I'm so sorry Roza. For everything." He whispered, sorrow in his voice.

**What do you guys think? Will she forgive him? What is his explanation? Does anyone want her to get back together with Dimitri? Adrian? Damien?**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all of your awesome comments! This next chapter has Dimitri's apology and a bit of Lissa's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Richelle Mead: Haha. I have Dimitri and Adrian.**

**Me: But Damien is mine.**

**Richelle Mead: Wanna trade?**

**Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead!**

Chapter 13:

_"I'm so sorry Roza. For everything." He whispered, sorrow in his voice._

Why did he have to ruin everything? I had been perfectly fine pretending that there was nothing wrong?Why did he have to go and say sorry? But wasn't an apology all I'd ever wanted from him? I wanted to tell him that it was okay, that I wasn't upset anymore, but it wasn't true.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? - Kiss her I mean." My voice was steady but I felt my insides breaking apart. The calm in me seemed to be destroyed and replaced by an eerie curiousity.

"I'm not sure honestly. She was there. And she wanted to be with me and I just felt so bad. I hated that I could never love her back. I hated myself."

"And so this meant you had to kiss her?" I snarked.

"No. I was wrong to do that. She wanted to kiss me and I just gave in to her. I was weak. I thought that I would kiss her and continue with life as it was. I wouldn't start anything romantic with her. I thought that you wouldn't see. But you did. And I hurt you. That's what I'm sorry for."

That was a lot to take in. I couldn't believe it. He hadn't stopped loving me back then. He just was too weak to resist her.

"I loved you." I stated plainly, "and you broke my heart."

"I know. And I've never forgiven myself for it."

"Then why didn't you come after me? Why was it Adrian that found me? Not you? Not that I care, I love Damien, he's my life, but still."

"I don't know."

"What the hell don't you know?" I finally yelled., "You left me for her."

"I love her.", he tried to say, "At least I do now." I heard indecision and dishonesty in his voice.

Was he lying? Could it be that he really didn't have any feelings for that bitch?

LISSA POV

I stood on the balcony of the Court Royale palace and stared down at the servants running around below. They were little ants, each doing there job for the colony. They all hated me, I was sure of it. I'd made sure that Moroi could use defensive magic, a campaign that was originally meant to make Christian like me again, and was now something I was truly passionate about. I'd also worked on laws that insured that not all dhampirs had to become guardians. This angered many royal families and my Moroi "friends". I didn't care. They were actually my friends at all.

I stared down at the mountains in the distance and the school that at first held many fond memories, and later horrors unimaginable. I knew that I was crazy. At least a little bit. I hated myself wit a fiery passion. It wasn't as much me, as who I'd become. I'd become a spoiled aristocratic political bitch. Even Rose hated me now.

What had I been thinking that day? When I was so mean to her? She only wanted support, and I failed to give that to her. What was wrong with me? I couldn't even apologize yesterday when she gave me the chance. I even took her to court. I hate myself.

I walked over the the gorgeous royal bathroom designed for me by the best architects, took a razor, and made a slit right down my arm. I didn't get my veins but I still felt relief. A sort of release from the outside world. The pain distracted me from all the problems that were plaguing me.

I looked down at my arm with satisfaction. This was one of many lines carved into my skin. Why couldn't I just kill myself? It would ease all of this pain and maybe I'd be able to apologize to Rose when she dies.

I felt a determination in me as I picked up the razor once more. One, two, three..

Shit! I couldn't do it. _Your such a coward Lissa._ I hated myself even more. I was so stupid, couldn't even take a razor and slit my own wrists. Why am I so awful?

I picked it up one last time, confidence and adrenaline rushing through my veins. I felt like I was the only person in the universe at that moment. Alone and at peace. Ready to die. I maneuvered the razor to my wrists and just as I was about to cut-

Woosh! All of my suicidal tendencies were gone. Like magic. In fact, I felt better than I had in years. The only way that was possible was if..no way. She didn't. Rose wouldn't have taken away the darkness. She hated me right now. It was impossible.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. When I had been in the downward spiral I called my life, after Rose had left, the only solace I found was in reading about St. Vladimir and Anna. I learned that Anna had been able to take darkness from him not only by will, but also unbeknownst to even herself. In times of extreme happiness, or joy, Anna was able to take Vladimir's darkness, and make it disappear. It didn't go to her or him. I had always guessed that since she was so happy, there was no room for the darkness in her soul, so it turned to light.

Maybe I was right. But what could it be that was making Rose so happy? I heard that Damien had left last night. She shouldn't be happy, but rather depressed. In fact, she should be crying hysterically. What had happened?

There had only been one time that I had ever seen Rose this happy. That I had actually been able to feel through the bond and know why she was sending me emotions. I'd never told her that it had happened. It's why I looked things up on and Anna and learned that the connection worked both ways if the dhampir was extremely happy and made the darkness disappear.

My thoughts were interrupted by a servant coming to see me to announce visitors to court. His fluffy red pants made him look as if he'd just come out of a Shakespeare play.

"Requesting audience with the queen, Lord Christian Ozera." He was here? Crap! I didn't look nice. I got ready to ask him to get back together with me. With this new found happiness, maybe I could do it. As I walked downstairs a single thought occurred to me, the thing that had made Rose so calm. Could it be?

Did she just kiss Guardian Belikov?

LISSA POV

**What do you think? Did she? You'll have to keep reading to find out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ready to find out whether or not she kissed him? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. Or does she? Yes she does.**

Chapter 14:

_"I love her.", he tried to say, "At least I do now." I heard indecision and dishonesty in his voice. Was he lying? Could it be that he really didn't have any feelings for that bitch?_

"I'm sure you do." I sarcastically remarked. I wasn't sure what I was going for. Did I want him to say he that he had never gotten over me? Was Tasha just the rebound girl?

"I know what you want me to say Rose."

"And what's that?"

"You want me to say that I still love you, that-"

"Why the hell would I want you to say that? I'm happy with Damien. I don't need your love. I don't want your pity. I hate you Dimitri Belikov-"

And that's when it happened. In the middle of my sentence, Dimitri grabbed me and pulled me in for kiss. It was warm and soft, just like I remembered. _What was I doing? _My conscience struggled, fighting a ceaseless battle with the desire of the heart. I didn't kiss him back.

I stood there, waiting for him to finish, and he quickly backed away. What I didn't understand was why that had made me so happy. I felt like I could fly to the end of the world, and return, within seconds. My stomach felt jittery and my heart beat like a pair of drums.

"I'm sorry."

"I-I-I-" I couldn't finish the half baked thought. There was honestly nothing to say. Either he loved me or he didn't and I did not feel like asking him that right now. Right now I needed to punch something, even though it hadn't even been two hours since my sparring match. I stared right at Dimitri, trying to read into into his eyes as he had mine. Then, without a thought, I turned around, and calmly walked away, as if nothing had happened. Maybe if I pretended hard enough, I could change the feelings I knew I shouldn't be having.

When he was out of view, I backed into the alley of the school to think. This was ridiculous. There shouldn't be anything to _think_ about. No decision to make. I was with Damien and that was that. Why would a stupid, one-sided kiss ever change that? No one could keep me away from my soul mate, and I was positive that was Damien.

With a new found confidence I walked out into the main courtyard of . I hadn't been here in years. I found myself remembering all of the good times I'd had here. I remembered when Mason and I had been little and found a rock in the forest. We hadn't hesitated before throwing through Stan Alto's window. We heard him start yelling and then ran back into the forest, giggling all the while. It was still funny, imagining his face when it got all red and puffy with anger. I chuckled at the memory.

Then there was the time that Lissa and I were chasing some boys, and chased them right into Kirova's office. We'd even run into her making out with some guy. She was definitely into it. Kirova had blushed and mumbled something about us pesky kids while we smiled innocently. The few guardians who had come to pick us up that day had laughed after hearing our story. I felt triumphant as I listened to the gossip spread. I'd been so immature sometimes.

I walked around the courtyard thinking about other stories. Some sad. Others cheerful. Some funny. Others emotional. I've had so many insane adventures here there's too many to name. Each building reminded me of something new. I teared up when I walked past the gym again, thinking about my experience with Dimitri. I laughed as I saw the classroom where I'd tormented Stan for years.

I went up to the old dormitories, now storage areas or residences for the financially challenged. The spiderwebs and creaky hinges gave the whole place a scary movie feel. It looked like no one had stayed here in ages. I saw my old room, now a dusty room filled with boxes, and a pang of nostalgia hit me. I missed this place. This whole school. Some of the best times of my life had been spent here.

"Reliving the good old days are we?" A familiar, teasing voice asked.

"More like revisiting hell." I replied, spinning around. Adrian stood in front of the door, leaning against the frame lazily. He was in a striped dress shirt and some nice pants. He looked as if he was about to go out.

"Naomi asked me for drinks. I guess I'm coming, although naturally I'm not having anything." he explained, noticing my penetrating stare.

"You'll like her." I encouraged mechanically like I always did Naom's dates, "she's a really nice girl."

"I know." he said. There it was. The awkward silence. A great big canyon that needed to be crossed before the conversation could continue. I counted the seconds as we stared at each other pointlessly, wondering what would happen next. One. Two. Three...

"You look tired." he began, "everything alright?"

"Fine. Fine." I lied. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, it wasn't any of his business in the first place. It wasn't as if a stupid kiss from Dimitri effected him.

"I've known you for a while now Rose, and you are not okay. You have the blank vacant expression that says ' I'm half listening to you, and half thinking of something else.'" Of course, he was right on the money as always. I told him about how Dimitri had said sorry, excluding the part about him kissing me, and my conflicting feelings about forgiving him. Adrian listened patiently. Absorbing every word and thinking it through. This Adrian was so different from the one I used to know.

"You know I hate Belikov?" Adrian finally asked and I nodded in understanding. "I think that although he is scum, he is apologizing. I think it might be good to think it through, and forgive him. I'm not saying the two of you should be best friends, but the relationship might be a whole lot less awkward if you do."

"How can you say that? After all he did?" I argued.

"Then don't forgive him." he replied.

"G-d Adrian, your using that trick aren't you? Now I have to make the decision on my own."

"The best way a decision can be made." He joked. I gave him a death glare but he continued to chuckle quietly. "I think that if you want to forgive him, you need to personally come to terms with what happened, and your emotions. You need to tell yourself, and others, the truth. You need to explain the emotions behind the anger. Let the whole world know how you feel."

"Your such a hypocrite then." I challenged.

"How so?"

" You've been in love with me for the last 5 years and haven't bothered to tell anyone. I had to find out in my sleep." He sucked in his breath. That hit the mark.

"You heard that?"

"You bet I did." I replied angrily.

"Well then that's the difference between you and I, I'm not ashamed of what I feel."

**Dramatic! And she did kiss him! I love writing Lissa POV because its so different. Rose is so strong that writing a weak character is refreshing.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is more of a filler, designed to stress that Lissa is starting to get better and to develop her character a little more.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy (but you already knew that)**

Chapter 15:

LISSA POV

_ "Requesting audience with the queen, Lord Christian Ozera." He was here? Crap! I didn't look nice. I got ready to ask him to get back together with me. With this new found happiness, maybe I could do it. As I walked downstairs a single thought occurred to me, the thing that had made Rose so calm. Could it be?_

_ Did she just kiss Guardian Belikov?_

I walked down the huge spiral staircase into the throne room, from my own personal quarters. It was one of my favorite ways to get down stairs, specifically when entertaining. It felt like a real queen walking down the stairs, my dress dragging behind me. On top of that, the staircase was marble and my heels always made a loud distinctive noise when I walked, alerting everyone that I was here.

Did she kiss him? Was it even possible? I didn't want to think about it. She was a betrayer. No she wasn't! I needed to stop thinking like that.

Right now, I had one mission. I needed to talk to Christian. If anything, the first step toward happiness would be getting back together with him, and showing him I wasn't that cold bitch he met a few years ago. I listened to my clinking heels down the stairs, and heard a throat being cleared. My heart began to speed up in a way it hadn't in years. I felt like a teenager in the church attic again, excited and nervous.

There he stood. Perfection. His dark black hair was now a little longer, hanging around his ears, and his crystalline eyes seemed to glow in the light. He had a little stubble now and looked older, wiser. Then again, didn't we all? He seemed troubled. Did he want to get back together too? Did we have the same goal? Was he worried about asking me? This was absolutely ridiculous. I really was morphing back into my Seventeen year old self.

"Your majesty.", he addressed me. Woah. I felt like I was just slapped in the face. I wasn't even Lissa to him anymore. Just some queen. Did he even remember the times we'd had together? The passion we'd shared? This was crushing. But I had to power through. I had a goal.

"Hey Christian.", I replied casually. He also looked surprised. So did my workers. They'd all expected some cold, heartless response. Instead they'd gotten ,'Hey Christian.'

"Lissa.", he started. That was more like it. But he was still treading cautiously. He was worried I would snap again. " It's nice to see you again."

"You too Christian. It's been so long since we last saw each other."

"Yes. Too long." He agreed, still cautious.

"Well tell me about your life. How are things with-whats her name?- Maya?"

"You remember her name? That was so long ago! Maya and I broke up ages ago. She was awful. Too excitable and too much of a jerk. She kissed my ex-best friend.." He broke into a long tale about how his friend had been awful, about his life since our last meeting, and about Maya. I was only half paying attention. I'd gotten him him to open up! This was progress!

"I'm sorry about her. She didn't seem like she was worth all that trouble."

"She wasn't. Believe me."

"Well, now your free to swim through the sea freely." I joked. The blank look on his face revealed that my joke didn't make sense to him. "Because there are more fish in the sea?"

"Oh. I get it.", he smiled. He was looking at me as if I was a completely different person. I guess I was. At least to him.

"Sorry. Bad joke." ,I laughed. My diplomatic skills were great from my years of being a monarch. But my casual social skills could use some work.

"It was." he agreed. "I'd forgotten how much fun you were Lissa."

"Because I was a heartless bitch?"

"Well...ya."

"That was the old me. The new me is ready to go one with life happily, without putting on that charade."

"I'm glad." he agreed. "I hear Rose is back." And that just spoiled my mood. Why was he thinking about Rose at a time like this? We were at a breakthrough! "I was wondering, if it was okay with you, if I could ask her to guest teach at my Moroi magic class at the school? They need to learn physical defense too you know."

This was why he was here? My heart plummeted, leaving an empty crater behind it. He wanted to know if Rose could help him?

"That's fine Christian.", I replied quietly.

"Do you know why she's back?"

"No clue." I lied. I would get my chance with him yet. "But I know she's only here for a few months, so ask her soon."

"I will. Speaking of asking people places, would you like to have dinner sometime?", he asked, careful again. You did not want to upset the queen. Specifically the queen who was possibly bipolar in his point of view. YES! He'd asked the question I'd been dying to hear for the the last 5 years.

"I'd love to." I replied, my smile widening. I hadn't felt this happy in years, and now I had a chance to be happy for the rest of my life. If I played my cards right. And Rose didn't get in the way.

ROSE POV

I paced back and forth across the cabin before getting ready to sleep. Dimitri had found me again and was sitting with an irritated expression in the corner. I was obviously making guarding me harder than it really should be. I was wondering when Damien would be back, when I could talk to Adrian, and whether or not Dimitri still cared for me. This was a mess.

"Its 8 AM Roza, its time to sleep.", Dimitri finally commented uneasily. He still felt embarrassed that he kissed me. And rightfully so. It was completely out of line. The atmosphere of the room was awful. It felt like we were unnaturally close, and nobody wanted to talk about the kiss. It wasn't a happy topic.

He looked exhausted from the day, his eyes lined with black circles. Even though our parting earlier in the day had been awkward and angry, it didn't even compare to this: spending the night in the same room.

"F-off." I politely replied.

"Rose.", he sighed. Nothing angered me more. I hated being treated like a helpless little girl. When I was younger, it had only been another thing that Dimitri could say made me immature. I knew that now it shouldn't affect me that way, but it did. I guess that some habits just die hard. Or some other cliché.

The thing that really worried me was the fact that suddenly, my feelings were completely and utterly confused. I loved Damien completely and with all of my being, but he was gone, at least for now. Why did my heart jump the way it did when Dimitri kissed me? Why did my body feel like a magnetic force was driving it to his?

I finally laid down and relaxed. Tomorrow was a new day and one, that I hoped, would be better and brighter than today.

**Thanks for sticking with me through that. I know it wasn't one of my best, but drama is coming soon!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks so much! We've hit another landmark...200 reviews! Thanks so much everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

Chapter 16:

The next morning I woke up to find Dimitri asleep in the chair across the room. I threw a pillow at him and he woke up, mid snore. He jumped up, ready to fight whatever was around, including me if I was that thing. I laughed at his ferocity and upon realizing it was me who had hit him, he relaxed, but didn't fall asleep again. We sat together in silence, the tension building until I couldn't take it anymore. Kissing me was probably the worst thing he could have done yesterday. Now there was very little chance that things would ever be normal between us.

I jumped out of bed and started to get ready for the day. Dimitri and I sparred, and I kicked his ass, and then the two of us went to see Naomi again. She was sitting outside enjoying the moonlight, and staring up at the stars.

"Naomi.." I started.

"Rose!", she yelled, darting up and giving me a hug. "I had the most amazing time last night! Adrian and I went to the bar, we hung out with these cool Moroi that he knew, and I actually got to go night swimming. It was AMAZING!"

"He's a really nice guy." I replied, the only way I knew how. Suddenly, I felt so guilty. What was wrong with me? I was purposely not telling my best friend that the guy she is crazy about right now is completely in love with me. He's using her to get over the fact that he can't be with me.

"Of course he is! He's kind, and interesting, and funny, and sweet, and charming..." she droned. This was definitely a problem. Should I tell her? But it would break her heart. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone new walking toward me. He was a young man with black hair, mid 20's like me, and ice blue...Christian!

"Christian!" I yelled, running over to my old friend. I gave him a tight hug for a long time. "I missed you."

"And I you Rose. What have you been up to?"

"You know, the usual. Being kick ass, getting in trouble. You?"

"I've actually started a Moroi fighting class here on campus." he answered. "It's been getting a lot of funding from the queen though. And the teachers aren't that good."

"That's amazing. All that stuff you believed in and did. Wow! You really did make your dreams come true." I praised. I couldn't believe that Lissa had funded this. Maybe she wasn't all bad. I knew she was insane from the darkness, but this gave me evidence that she really was still that kind and charitable person I remembered. At least before she'd been a complete jerk.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I was wondering if you wanted to come teach the physical fighting portion with me? At least while your here.", he asked.

"I'd love to. Molding young minds into new bad asses is my specialty. It sounds like fun." I joked.

"Or maybe just showing off.", Dimitri remarked. Christian laughed in response but when he saw that the air was tense, he stopped. He saw a scowl forming on my face.

"Nobody asked you." I replied angrily. Sensing the atmosphere of the area, Christian quickly tried to get his point across.

"So maybe you could start next week?"

"Sure.", I replied, "See you then." He quickly waved goodbye and then ran off, not wanting to get in the way of Dimitri and I.

"Who was that?" Naomi asked.

"Christian Ozera. Old friend."

"THE Christian Ozera? The one that started all those Moroi magic schools? No way! He's a legend." she raved.

"You've heard of him?"

"Of course I have. Who hasn't heard of him? He's legend. And so young too."

"He used to date the queen."

"Really? Now that's news. What happened?" I tried to tell her that they just weren't meant for each other but Naomi knew I was lying, and I was forced to tell the story of how I knew that Lissa wasn't an all bad person, but how she was depressed and lonely, and had driven him away. Naomi listened, a serious expression on her face.

"Wow.", was what she said when I finished, "We need to get them back together."

"Fat chance." I snorted, "They aren't on good terms." Naomi's face fell.

"That sucks."

"It does.", I agreed. The two of us sat together for a while after that, until she eventually excused herself to see Adrian.

I felt like suvh a bad person, but I just couldn't break it to her. Telling her how he felt would change everything. Our dynamic would be ruined. The two of us lived in roles we were meant to play, and neither minded. Back home, she was the one that always got the guy. Here, the guy she wanted, loved me. I didn't want to crush her spirits. Especially after all that she had done for me in the last few days. She had changed so much for me. I could wait this out, and hopefully he would fall in love with her in the mean time.

Dimitri and I walked back to the cabin to get ready for dinner in silence. He knew I was lying to her. He knew me all to well.

We went down to the palace for the meal. It was beautiful tonight, decorated splendidly. I was told that Lissa was to join us later in the evening for dessert. I could feel that she was coming to show off her outfit, and to show us how hospitable and kind she really was compared to me. I wanted to take some darkness from her, to feel that lost girl who wanted to apologize that I knew was underneath. I knew that if I did that, she wouldn't be truly sorry. She needed to get over this on her own.

Time passed and after eating, Dimitri and I sat waiting for her to arrive. The clocked ticked and I watched the second hand tick. I watched it with an intensity, hoping that on the next movement, Lissa would arrive. But she didn't. We waited for hours and still no one came. Finally, Dimitri and I were given permission by the guard to go upstairs to her chambers.

We walked up a gorgeous marble staircase, grand and royal, that really made this palace seem like it was from a storybook. On top, a pair of wooden doors stood, with two guardians waiting on the outside. With a nod of recognition from Dimitri, they swung open the gates.

"Queen Vasalissa.", Dimitri finally called. We had been walking around for a few minutes and she was no where in sight.

"Lissa..." I called. Neither of us got any response. We finally saw the doors to the royal bathroom, and after knocking, and trying the handle, we realized it was locked. Oh no..Lissa. She had tried to hurt herself again. Why did anyone ever leave her alone? Dimitri and I worked together to break down the door and came in. A trail of blood streaked the tile floor.

**Told you there would be drama!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for being so supportive! I'm really excited for this chapter cause this is where the story gets even more exciting. **

**Disclaimer: Alas! (sorry, always loved that word) Vampire Academy does not belong to me, but to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 17:

_"Lissa..." I called. Neither of us got any response. We finally saw the doors to the royal bathroom, and after knocking, and trying the handle, we realized it was locked. Oh no..Lissa. She had tried to hurt herself again. Why did anyone ever leave her alone? Dimitri and I worked together to break down the door and came in. A trail of blood streaked the tile floor._

I freaked out when I saw the blood. It was everywhere: splattered on the walls, and a bloody trail leading around the room. She had hurt herself bad. Was she still alive? Was she already dead, and all we would find is the body of a young woman, not even 30 yet? Dimitri and I searched frantically through the huge area Lissa called her bathroom. The trail of blood led out the window, which was cracked open, shards shining in the moonlight. Had she jumped out?

Dimitri screamed for help, and the two guards at the door ran in. They paled at the sight of the blood, fearing the worst.

"Stay up here, keep looking for her, and maybe some clues about what she used." Dimitri commanded sternly. He was in full guardian mode now. He was the boss. Even I knew not to tease him when he was like this. "We're going to go down. Come on Rose.", he motioned for me to come with him.

I was terrified of the sight that would be waiting for me down there. Her mangled body, bloody and broken. It would be so unlike the girl that I knew. I couldn't imagine her dead. I just couldn't. Dimitri and I hurried down the stairs, staying together, and warning the guardians in the building as we went. They quickly brought a first aid kit, and medical team. This was going to be serious.

We threw open the palace doors, and ran out below the window we knew was Lissa's. I closed my eyes, and heard gasps. Was it that bad? Did this faze Dimitri? If so, I probably couldn't take it. I shut my eyes tighter. Not wanting to face reality.

"Rose, you need to open your eyes.." Dimitri instructed, still serious, but now in a comforting tone. To my surprise, there was nothing there, not even a drop of blood. I gasped along with the other guardians who were gathering around us.

"What happened to her?", I heard guardians asking one another, confused. She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air. She had to be around here somewhere. A team was dispatched to look for her, but all came back within a few hours, their searches fruitless.

I sat in a corner, thinking. Were their any clues to where she had gone? Then, I realized something. Of course! I ran over to Dimitri, who had now joined with Adrian and Naomi to discuss methods of searching.

"The bond. I can tell where she is by the bond!", I exclaimed.

"Of course! Where is she now?", the group responded. I relaxed my body completely, letting every though leave me. I felt myself slipping out of myself, and traveling toward Lissa.

LISSA POV

"No! Stop! Unhand me! I am the queen.", I screamed at the Strigoi who had grabbed me. He was blonde, pale, and his eyes were bright red. He stared at me for a while with amusement in his eyes.

"And you really think that matters.. your majesty?", he replied sarcastically. "You're all the same to us., he shrugged, "You'd be dead by now if it wasn't for my orders."

"Orders? By who?", I screamed back. Strigoi didn't work like this. They were independent, or lived in groups. They didn't have a hierarchy. No Strigoi was more powerful than another. They couldn't rule one another. They would destroy each other.

The blonde Strigoi walked over to another one, a girl, and then began to speak in hushed tones, obviously trying to prevent me from hearing anything. Instead, I surveyed my surroundings. I was in an airplane, flying somewhere. I'd been out cold for a few hours now, or so I thought, after they grabbed me up in my room.

I'd been getting ready for dinner with Rose and Dimitri, when they'd gotten me. They jumped through the window, and I'd tried to resist. They cut me in a few places, and I could feel the pain in my legs, and arms. I wasn't sure I could walk. But I guess that was all part of the plan.

And here I was, being taken who knows where, probably to be slaughtered anyways. Great.

"She won't be happy to see how much you've heard her Tom.", the girl's voice became louder.

"The Dragomir put up a bit more of a fight than I thought she would. She'll have to deal with it", the Strigoi, Tom, grunted. Wow. I guess all of those extra training sessions had paid off. I could fight. At least a little bit.

"Well I don't want to pay for your incompetence.", the girl Strigoi whispered angrily.

"Fine. We'll get her cleaned up a bit once we get to Novosibirsk. Then you won't get yelled at by Galina. Deal? Its not like we're being followed. Even if they knew where we were going, they would have to walk for miles to find an airport. We cut off all of their fuel supplies for cars and planes long ago.", Tom sighed. The girl rolled her eyes and walked toward the cock pit. Neither of them had any idea I'd heard any of their exchange.

Novosibirsk? Why were we going there? And who is Galina? I hope Rose sees me. And I hope they find me soon because I'm not sure I want to find out.

ROSE POV

I left Lissa quickly, and was myself again. I was panting at the intensity of the moment. Lissa was trying to be brave, but she was terrified. We needed to get her soon.

"She's on a plane to Novosibirsk."

"Novosibirsk? That's a few hours from my home, Baia." Dimitri commented. "Did they mention any names."

"I'll ready the planes then." Adrian announced.

"You can't. They are empty. The Strigoi thought of everything." I told him. Turning back to Dimitri I told him, "Yes. The Strigoi was named Tom, and they were taking her to someone called Galina. I have no idea who that is."

"Galina!", Dimitri exclaimed, "Galina was my old instructor and mentor, until she became a Strigoi. What would she want with Lissa?"

"I don't know. But it sounds serious."

"It is. Lissa is in grave danger. Galina is extremely dangerous. She was one of the most talented guardians I knew."

"Then we'll need a team to face her", I decided.

***1 Hour Later***

In a few hours we were sitting in the Moroi equivalent of the situation room. Dimitri and I were sitting at the head of the table, as leaders of the rescue mission. Adrian sat on my right. The room was filled with the best guardians in the buisiness. Among them was Eddie, and I gave him a smile he did not return.

Naomi was standing outside crying that Adrian might get hurt. With her, Tasha stood, looking very pissed off. As if it was my fault that the queen was in danger.

"We'll need to pack backpacking gear.", Adrian planned, "the closest airport is through the mountains and then a couple miles west." Every single vehicle on campus had been checked, and as predicted, each one had an empty gas tank.

"We'll need warm clothes, and some silver stakes. We don't know if any Strigoi are waiting for us in the mountain passes. Once through, we'll fly to Novosibirsk, and locate Queen Vasalissa once there. Any questions?", Dimitri asked like an army commander.

"Why can't we arrange for transport? Its not like we can't call in reinforcements.", One younger guardian asked.

"No. They've probably got the lines bugged. Strigoi are careful when they want to be.", Dimitri replied sharply. All of the guardians in the room looked uncomfortable with this idea. No one wanted to be alone in the wilderness for a week or so.

"Did we miss much?", Christian's voice echoed through the room, as he swung open the door and took a place next to me.

"I will have to get you briefed a little later Lord Ozera. Right now I need all available guardians to begin to pack, and to meet as soon as possible in front of the school. We'll be leaving shortly.", Dimitri announced, and everyone ran off to get ready. Only Christian, Adrian, Dimitri and I remained in the room. Suddenly, I noticed who had come in with Christian. It was Damien.

**He's Back! Who else is celebrating! Although I guess you guys don't get to know if I'm Team Damien, Dimitri, or Adrian, until the end do you?**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all your support! Enjoy this chapter, Damien's back.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead!**

Chapter 18:

_"I will have to get you briefed a little later Lord Ozera. Right now I need all available guardians to begin to pack, and to meet as soon as possible in front of the school. We'll be leaving shortly.", Dimitri announced, and everyone ran off to get ready. Only Christian, Adrian, Dimitri and I remained in the room. Suddenly, I noticed who had come in with Christian. It was Damien._

The room went silent and I sat quietly, watching his angular face look around and see that I was in charge here. He walked up behind me, and put his hands on the back of my chair, settling aimlessly into the roll of my protector again. The real question was whether or not he was ready to be my boyfriend again.

He looked around again, staring down all the men around me. His face said "stay away. Mine." The almost animal ferocity I saw in him made me want to jump up and kiss him that very second. But I didn't. I saw Dimitri and Adrian each close in a little, challenging Damien, their masculine instincts kicking in. But, Damien looked so intense that both backed away, after he continued to stand his ground. It was as if a fight was going on for me, a silent fight, one that was centuries old.

"I take it you'll be joining us Guardian Thomas." , Dimitri asked, his face having lost all of its guardian mask. Right now he was definitely not in control.

"You would be correct.", Damien replied briskly, "I came as soon as I heard of the circumstances. Lissa was Rose's best friend and I was sure that if there were to be an expedition, Rose would be a part of it. I wanted to participate myself."

"Thank you Guardian Thomas," Adrian stepped in. He also seemed unusually tense, "but we have ample men."

"Its alright Lord Ivashkov. I insist." Damien politely countered. "And if you don't mind, Rose and I must be going to get our things, we have a long journey ahead of us." Adrian and Dimitri did not look happy at the prospect of Damien coming. Both looked like some hidden plan had been spoiled.

"Goodbye Rose.", they chimed. Their faces turned from anger into happiness as they talked to me. Then, the five of us left the room. Dimitri ran straight to Tasha and gave her a kiss, while Adrian ran off, ignoring Naomi, who walked with Damien and I until she reached her apartments.

"Good luck you guys. Please, be safe.", she whispered, teary eyed. We leaned in for a hug and it felt like the old team was back together, only to be ripped a part., "I love you guys." Damien and I left her, unsure of whether or not we would ever see her again. It was unbearable.

"Thanks for coming back.", I finally said.

"I'm back to save the queen. I'm not ready to forgive you yet Rose. I don't show it well, but I'm in pain. You'll just need to give me time.", Damien said, as we walked back to the cabin. In all of the madness, Dimitri had obviously forgotten he was supposed to be guarding me. Damien's words sunk in deep. Had I really hurt him as bad as I had been hurt by Dimitri? Was I no better than him?

The two of went back to the cabin and he helped me get ready. Then we left the place and met the rest of the group out front. There were only few guardians briefed earlier, Adrian, and Christian waiting for us. Dimitri had certainly created an elite team of guardians.

Damien walked away to confer with some of the other guardians, and Christian came over to me.

"I guess I won't be teaching your class anytime soon.", I joked. It seemed almost funny that just after he'd asked me, Lissa had been kidnapped. It had almost begun feeling like the old days at St. Vlads without all the drama. Then again, without loving Dimitri it didn't feel anything like the old days at all.

"I guess not.", Christian remarked thoughtfully

***A Few Hours Later***

We'd been walking for a few hours now and I'd checked up on Lissa. She was still in a lot of pain, but Tom had gagged her, so she couldn't talk anymore. I felt awful that this was happening to her, and determined that we were going to rescue her. This trip was going to end well. I was sure. At least I thought I was.

It was pretty cold around us, and the snow had started following a few minutes ago. At first it had seemed magical, but now it was just a nuisance. It was times like these I was glad that I lived in Phoenix, a nice and warm city.

Damien hadn't talked to me since our brief chat before the journey. I'd walked in silence behind Dimitri and Adrian, who silently pushed forward. Finally, my legs began to feel like hell, and we stopped to make camp. No one had slept last night, between the packing, and the craziness. We needed to sleep now.

Dimitri started a fire in the middle and I lay between him and Dimitri in the snow. It was cold, but everyone bunched together, trying to keep warm. Both Dimitri and Adrian faced outwards from me, as if I was a total stranger. I guess it would have been pretty awkard otherwise.

I began to hear snores from around, until the only one I knew was still awake was Adrian. He was shivering, probably because he was a Moroi, and not used to such harsh conditions. I huddled closer to him and he turned, realizing I'm awake.

"Adrian?", I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. For being so insensitive."

"Its alright. You are under a lot of stress."

"True, but my behavior toward you was awful. I was mean to you even though all you were doing was trying to help me.", I whispered back. I felt so bad. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was trying to hold back tears. I truly felt for him. We lay there for a while, staring at the whiteness all around, and the still bodies.

"Why did you go after her?"

"After who?"

"Lissa. After all she did to you, you still want to go after her, and help her. I just can't understand why you would do that."

"Because she's my friend, and a person. Everyone deserves to be helped, or given a second chance, even if they don't want one. I don't want her to die Adrian.", I choked out. I sniffled a little and Adrian came even closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It'll all be alright little dhampir. I promise.", he lulled. It was actually quite beautiful. The quiet, the snow, the majesty of it all. Suddenly, all I could feel was Adrian pressing his lips to mine, and mine reacting slowly, but kissing him back. It was sweet, but passionate at the same time. It was like we were the only two people out here, and the frozen mountains had given us to one another in a time of need. I was holding on to him, as if he was the only person in the world.

**Do I really need to comment on that?**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I love all you guys for reading my story! Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Meads Vampire Academy (no duh)**

Chapter 19:

_"It'll all be alright little dhampir. I promise.", he lulled. It was actually quite beautiful. The quiet, the snow, the majesty of it all. Suddenly, all I could feel was Adrian pressing his lips to mine, and mine reacting slowly, but kissing him back. It was sweet, but passionate at the same time. It was like we were the only two people out here, and the frozen mountains had given us to one another in a time of need. I was holding on to him as if he was the only person in the world._

I woke up frazzled, lying in Adrian's arms, as he slept next to me. He looked so peaceful. As innocent as a young child. Did it really happen? Did I really kiss him? Now I'd kissed both Dimitri and Adrian. _Your such a slut Rose. _How was I going to explain this to him?

I wriggled out of his arms, without waking him up and looked around. Thankfully, the rest of the group was still asleep. I fed the fire and then ate a little bread for breakfast. Everyone began to wake up soon after.

"Up.", Dimitri yelled, "We have a long day ahead of us. Up!" A chorus of groans followed shortly thereafter when he yanked what few blankets the guardians had off of them suddenly. They all jumped up fast though, ready to fight like any good guardian should be. I avoided eye contact with Adrian, hoping to escape having to talk. At least for a little while.

Damien seemed completely nonchalant, not caring about anything. He sat alone and didn't talk to anyone. He only observed quietly, with that same intense stare I noticed yesterday. It didn't belong on his face, that stare. He was always so jubilant, and exciting, this just wasn't him. When Dimitri finally called for us to keep moving, he stood up quietly, and quickly started hiking in the back. He wasn't here to make friends.

I stayed up front as I had the day before. I hiked twice as hard, trying to use the physical exercise as a way to escape what had happened the night before, and my feelings in general. I didn't know what I felt anymore. I was so sure about my feelings for Damien just days ago. And now, with Dimitri back in my life, my heart was confused. And to complicate matters further, I'd just gone and fallen for Adrian too. This was great, just great. Suddenly, without even trying, I was pulled into Lissa's body once again.

LISSA POV

"Stop! Please stop it!", I screamed. The pain was almost too unbearable to take. Tom and the woman were watching as a human servant whipped me. I had never been this badly embarrassed, or even hurt before in my life. I wasn't a guardian. I couldn't take pain very well at all.

We were in a small room, somewhere in Russia I supposed. This is where I had been for the last few hours after landing in Novosibirsk. I'd been fed once, a small human. I was only given enough blood to live. My thirst was definitely not satiated. I needed more blood. The walls were gray and plain, completely undecorated. The only piece of furniture was a worn couch in the middle of the room. Right now I stood and the couch was occupied by two Strigoi.

"Should we stop Fiona?", Tom sarcastically asked the cruel woman from the plane, that I found out was named Fiona.

"I don't think we shall. Galina did say it was fine if we hurt anyways, after she guessed that the struggle earlier hadn't been easy.", Fiona replied, "taken down by a Moroi were we Tom.", she mimicked a woman's high pitched voice, with a hint of a Russian accent.

"Shut up.", Tom growled., "Harder!", he screamed at the human. The human looked uncomfortable but followed orders. Anything for immortality right? I cried out in agony as the whip hit my flesh. Blood oozed from various wounds inflicted on me in these last few days. I didn't know how long I could take this for. I wasn't that strong. I needed Rose.

_Can you hear me Rose?_, I prayed_, Please Rose. If you can hear me. Please find me. Please..Please.._

ROSE POV

I came back into my own body suddenly and saw that everyone was staring at me. Damien, Dimitri, and Adrian were standing around, ready to help me. What was going on?

"Rose?", Adrian asked quietly. "What happened just now?"

"What do you mean? I was hiking.. wasn't I?". I was getting really confused and frustrated.

"You started screaming Rose." Dimitri continued, "Something like, 'no, please..rose...please...'"

"Lissa. I was with Lissa." I replied, "We need to hurry. She's being tortured. Badly. She needs us." Dimitri and Adrian's resolve strengthened. They started walking again, and the rest of the guardians followed. Only Damien stayed with me for a while longer, watching me.

"Why are you trying to save her?", he finally asked.

"She's a person isn't she. She was one of my best friends. I want to help her. I think I owe her at least that much."

"She was awful to you." Damien countered, "How can you feel at all indebted to her?"

"She's depressed. The darkness that comes with spirit was taking her over. If I had been around to help her through it, she might of gotten a bit better."

"But you left because of her."

"I did. But she was still my friend, no matter what, and I need to save her.", I ended the conversation. With a smirk I started walking again. I only turned around to see Damien staring at me admiringly. I guess I had impressed him with my behavior. Even though I'd become an adult after leaving the academy, I'd grown up most in the last few days for sure. It was slightly overwhelming.

I walked on, lost in my thoughts, when I heard Dimitri pull up next to me. We were so far up that Adrian and Damien had been lost in the group behind us. He and I walked together, enjoying the snow. I remembered the time we made snow angels together, one of my favorite memories of us together.

"Roza, do you remember the snow angels?", he asked me softly.

"Yes." He always knew what I was thinking, what I was feeling. His dark brown eyes were all knowing.

"And the running for training sessions?", he joked.

"I'll never forget that." I replied. "I guess it has payed off. I mean I have a lot of stamina. Hiking through this snow is definitely hard work."

"I guess it is.", he replied shortly. Then came the part I hated most about talking with him. The silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, because no one felt uncomfortable, but it was almost eerie. I felt as if he were reading my mind. Reaching into my most secret thoughts, digging them out from the years of hiding. Saying nothing, but understanding everything.

I stared into Dimitri's eyes, and I saw in them something I hadn't seen in ages. Wild. His eyes were wild and sparkling, as they had been when we had been given the lust charm. He was not in control. I stared into his eyes, willing him to become guardian Dimitri, but it wasn't working. I couldn't deal with this right now..

"I love you Roza. I've never stopped."

**The real question has been asked by countless girls around the world: Why don't you love me instead Dimitri? I've asked that so many times... lol. Sidetrack.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: We've finally hit the big 20 chapters...Which u may think isn't very special. But its really special for me! Whenever I write something I end up giving up, but due to all of your reviews and support I've actually been able to do it! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: VA belongs to the fabulous Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 20:

_"I love you Roza. I've never stopped."_

I stared into Dimitri's dark brown eyes, trying to read his emotions. Was he joking? I didn't thnk he was. His seriousness was almost overwhelming. His eyes stared right back at me, seemingly reading my emotions. I couldn't understand his, although I was sure he knew my feelings, and confusion. I wasn't sure anymore. I had hated him so much, but I really couldn't bring myself to do so now. Adrian had been but a friend, but had he now become something more? And Damien. Poor Damien. I though I was so loyal to him, when in fact, I felt like I was cheating on him by merely thinking of the other two. I had promised myself to him, and he to me. What was I to do?

"I can't do this. Not now.", I whispered to him.

"Then I will wait. My love for you Roza is unconditional, and everlasting. I will forever be yours for the taking. I was deluding myself with Tasha, trying to make up for the whole I created for myself in the first place. I missed you." My eyes filled with tears and I backed away.

"No. Not now. I can't deal with this now. I..I'm sorry.", I started to walk away when I felt his strong arm on my shoulder, turning me around, and connecting my lips with his. He was old, comfortable, even though we'd only kissed once. I felt like I was kissing and old friend. I kissed back passionately, forgetting about the outside world completely. I was in my own little bubble of happiness.

When we finally pulled apart I gasped. We were both breathing heavily and I looked back at him.

"I love you.", he repeated, leaning in a second time. It was amazing, the way we fit together. We were perfect. Strong and fragile at the same time. The wildness within being released. I missed this, him, the feel of his hands in mine.

At that moment, I knew that this kiss, was special. It was as if a whole new door had been opened for me_. _I loved them all. Dimitri, Adrian, and Damien. I realized that I needed to chose. It was the only way. I needed to stay with one, and to stray away from the others.

I kissed Dimitri for what seemed like forever, until I pulled away.

"I need to think.", I stated. And walked away before he could ever wipe the grin off of his face. I walked back through the forest toward our group. Which I was sure had started to set up camp right away. I avoided them, sitting down behind a tree in the forest. I started crying, unsure of how I would ever make a decision like this.

Dimitri was my past. My life back at school. My first love. He was one person I would never forget, nor stop loving. He was kind, strong, and fragile, even though he didn't care to show it. His fragility came from having physical and emotional strength, yet still having a hard time keeping in the depth of emotion he possessed. It was the quality in him that I most loved, and most hated. It made life more exciting, but also made him harder to live with. And although he had been my first love, he had caused me the most pain.

Adrian was my friend. The boy next door. He was sweet, and although he had flaws, they made him even more perfect. I loved that he had worked so hard to control his addictions, and that although he did have spirit, his mind was beautiful because of the kindness in his heart. But he was with Naomi, at least a little. She liked him a lot, and what kind of friend would I be if I took him? But then again, I loved him too, with his lopsided smile and sparkling green eyes.

And Damien. My love. My fiancee. He had never done a thing to me in my life. He had supported me through thick and thin. He loved me unconditionally, and irrevocably. He was kind, handsome, and someone to whom I could turn in the face of pain. But I had hurt him. He loved me and trusted me, and felt like I had betrayed his love. He questioned my sincerity. And he was right to do so. I loved him, bit after this last week ,I wasn't sure how much anymore. Was it more than I loved Dimitri or Adrian? I wasn't sure.

Suddenly, I heard a thump beside me, and jumped a little. I turned around to tell Adrian that I really didn't want to talk when I met Damien's eyes. I was so surprised that I did a double take. Instead of the previously hostile expression, Damien sported his usual carefree smile, with a glint in his eyes. I had missed him.

"You alright ma princesse?", he asked. Ma princesse? Did this mean that we were okay?

"Fine. Just tired." I lied. I didn't think I was supposed to tell my fiancee that I was in love with two other men. It didn't seem like it would end well.

"Listen, ma princesse, I think I'm alright now.", he stated the obvious. "I love you Rose. I'm ready to get back together." To this day I'm not really sure what happened then. I think that something finally clicked in my mind.

"You are ready to get back together?", I asked tensely.

"Yes. I think its time.", he continued. I took a deep breath and replied.

"_You_ think its time?", I asked again.

"Yes. Me. Who else?", he asked suddenly confused by my rising tone of voice.

"And what about me huh Damien? Do I get a say in the matter? Because _I_ don't think I'm ready to get back together."

"What do you mean Rose?" ,he asked, suddenly angry. "I love you. We've covered that. I left and now I'm back."

"That's exactly the issue Damien. You left. I didn't tell you a piece of my past, which, although important, hurt for me to tell anyone. I wanted you to respect that. And I learned from my friends these last few days, that you really didn't. And on top of it all you didn't trust me.", I talked to him calmly. I didn't want this to escalate.

"What are you saying Rose? That after all these years, you just want to call it quits?",he asked. He wasn't angry anymore. Just shocked and hurt. I could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. I don't think I can be in a relationship with someone who doesn't respect my privacy. I'm a guardian, I'm secretive, I need to be quiet and stealthy. Its who I am. Its in my blood." I explained. In reality, there was much more to it than that.

After kissing Dimitri I realized that I didn't really love Damien as more than a friend. Ever. He was my replacement Dimitri. I was attracted to him because he looked so much like Dimitri, but in being with him, I'd just been hiding my pain. By doing this, I was facing it.

I felt awful for breaking Damien's heart. He was a kind person, loyal and respectful. He was wonderful. Perfect even. Just not in my definition. I knew that this was for the best. Some other great woman would snatch him up some day, and he would love her even more than he had ever loved me. It was the way things were meant to be. And yet, why was it still so sad?

"But, I love you Rose.", he whispered, as I turned away.

"Goodbye Damien." I croaked. As I walked away, I heard a scream, and turned swiftly, staring right into a pair of blood red eyes.

**Please don't kill me team Damien! But look at this, STRIGOI!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews! Here's the next chapter... Also, everyone should know that Rose left after FROSTBITE! Nothing happened in the cabin!**

**Disclaimer: The fabulous Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy!**

Chapter 21:

I awoke to the usually bumpiness one felt, when driving down a country road. I knew I was in a car, but the front was sealed off, kind of like in a limo. Outside it was snowing hard, and we were on flat land, because all I could see for miles was a white valley.

I remembered where I was, and tensed, ready for anything. I had seen the Strigoi in the forest, and we'd all tried to fight, but as I watched as my comrades fought, and fell valiantly. I remember Damein running to help the fallen, but ending up among them. I remember being grabbed by a group of Strigoi, and I was surrounded and knocked out from behind. The last person I saw was Dimitri, being taken down as he fought to get to me.

As I woke up, I saw that I wasn't alone in the car. I was next to Dimitri, who was smiling. I realized that my head was on his shoulder, and sat up quickly. He laughed solemnly.

"I see that your finally up."

"What do you mean, finally up? How long have I been out?"

"A day or so. After you were knocked out I was worried you'd went into a coma. I guess not."

"A day? Oh god. I need to get back there. We need to save Damien, and Eddie.."

"Rose. They're here. In Russia."

"They took us to Russia? So now we're closer to Lissa. We can come up with a plan to escape and-"

"Its over Rose. They've got us.", Dimitri looked defeated, as if he had reached the end of the line. "I can't try anymore Rose. Do you understand?" He turned away silently, as if resigned to his fate. We sat in silence the whole drive, until the car finally jolted to a stop in the driveway of a house.

No. It wasn't a house. More of a mansion. It had huge columns, and the front door was made of beautiful wood, and covered with engravings. The whole place was covered in snow, and camouflaged, so that it could barely be seen. Upon closer examination, I felt my blood run cold. The engravings on the door were scenes from a Strigoi's life. There were pictures of death, pain, and suffering. It was terrifying.

We were lead into a main room, where two figures sat at a table. One was covered in a huge white fur coat. She turned around, and I gasped at her beauty. She was in her late thirties, had platinum blonde hair, and fair skin. The only thing that made her look abnormal was her pair of red eyes, that signaled the fact that she was Strigoi.

"Galina.", Dimitri murmured under his breath. This was his old trainer? I was surprise that he didn't have a romance with her back when he was in school. She was definitely beautiful enough. I felt the anger in me grow. What was this? Was I really jealous of her?

The second figure turned with her. Dimitri and I both stared, open-mouthed, in shock. Her black hair shined in the light, and the scars on her face were easily noticable. Tasha. As I tried to say something, the wind was knocked out of me by a stirring realization: Tasha's eyes were red.

"Why Tasha?", Dimitri finally managed to choke out.

"Because you love her Dimka.", Tasha replied sarcastically, "and if I can't have you, she won't either. I met up with the Strigoi after you had left, promising information if they blessed me with immortality. They agreed."

"And a good choice it was too.", Galina added, "Tasha knows all about you. She knows how to pull your heartstrings. I'm ashamed in you Dimka. I thought you were stronger than that. Falling in love with a student. I may have liked you back when you were my student, but I didn't act on it. Its shameful actually."

Dimitri looked crushed. Even as a Strigoi, her acceptance meant so much to him. Just as his had meant a lot to me.

"And now the Moroi kingdom will be mine. I will kill the queen, and the strongest guardians, her entourage, and I will be the strongest vampire out there."

"You'll won't. Someone will stop you. Talented guardians are being trained at the academies every day."

"Ah. But as queen. I can easily shut those down. Moroi will become our personal snacks, and you dhampirs will go live in communes where you belong." At that point I was ready to rip her head off, she had crossed the line. "Humans will just be a fun little distraction."

I lunged at her, with all of my force. I watched her calmly snap, as a group of Strigoi pinned me down within seconds. Galina looked amused at my feeble attempt.

"I see what you like about her Dimka. She's wild. Like you were.", she commented, "but lets see if she can be tamed. Bring him out." I saw in horror that Adrian was being dragged out into the great hall. Galina shot me a treacherous smile as I watched a Strigoi beat him. Everytime he was hit, I felt my spirit break with it. "I think that did it. Thank you Maksim.", Galina chuckled. I wanted to scream at her, to grab her, and stick a silver stake through her heart. But I couldn't. I was weak in the knees, and felt tears running down my face, as I struggled to follow the Strigoi who were dragging Dimitri and I to a holding cell.

***An Hour Later***

I was crying into Dimitri's T-shirt. I still couldn't get over Adrian's face. He had put on a brave expression, but with every punch, he had looked weaker and weaker. His face contorted with pain each time he was hit.

"Its all right Roza, we'll get out of here."

"No. Can't you see? We're done for. Nada. We should just die here."

"I was like that in the car but Roza, I know a way through their lines."

"They are Strigoi, they'll know what your up to. Don't you get it?"

"They might not. If he's thinking what I think he is.", a small voice from the corner of the room commented weakly. We hadn't noticed that anyone else was in the room, and we turned to look. It was someone I hadn't expected to see. Lissa.

"Rose." She ran over to me, hugging me tightly, "I'm so sorry. I really am. I was awful to you..and to think..", she began to ramble and I proceeded to forgive her. She really was sorry.

"And about this way to get through the Strigoi lines everyone knows about, care to share?" I sarcastically asked. Both of them looked at me as if I was insane that I hadn't figured it out yet. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I just wasn't getting it.

"Tasha.", Dimitri replied.

**What are they going to do? This is the second to last chapter and I wanna give you all a choice. Vote on my profile for when you want me to post the next chapter, which is ready. Keep in mind, I'm taking a writing break for a little bit cause this left my exhausted and I'm super busy. So, I can either post it on Tomorrow (you'll get it sooner) , This weekend (You've waited long enough), or in a week(You want to delay the suspense of the last chapter) ! Vote! **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: And here it is Ladies and Gentlemen! The long awaited final chapter of A Past Left Long Ago! This has been an amazing experience for me. I've learned from you all and gotten some real writing experience. Thank you!**

**The Final Disclaimer: The fabulously wonderfulicous AWESOME Richelle Mead owns the even more**** fabulously wonderfulicous AWESOME Vampire Academy Series. (I just owned that disclaimer)**

Chapter 22:

_ "And about this way to get through the Strigoi lines everyone knows about, care to share?" I sarcastically asked. Both of them looked at me as if I was insane that I hadn't figured it out yet. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I just wasn't getting it._

_ "Tasha.", Dimitri replied._

Operation Tasha commenced the next morning. Whenever a human slave came in, Lissa and I would sit in the corner and talk, and Dimitri would stand on the other side of the cell, rocking back and forth whispering, "Tasha, Tasha.". Once he'd even gone as far as to scream, "I love her! I love her! Come back!", to the wall. It was actually a pretty convincing charade.

Soon, Tasha would walk by the cell, a few times a day. Dimitri would kick it up a notch and hold his hands through the bars with a lost puppy expression on his face. Other times he would cry, or moan. Tasha would always give me a triumphant look, amused.

After a few days of this, Tasha finally let Dimitri out of the cell. She would walk with him, and kiss him in front of me. And although he was faking, he always looked so happy when he was with her. Oddly enough, each time hurt as much as the last.

I had lost track of the days spent in the cell. I was sure it had been less than a week, but I saw no windows in the cell. I wasn't sure if it was day or night. Lissa had apologized to me over and over again, and the two of us seemed to be doing okay.

Dimitri, although he looked so happy with Tasha, stayed quiet while with us in the cell. It seemed like he was in pain, watching all of this happen to him. He hated Strigoi more than anything, and it hurt that a woman he had been friends with, was now one. I couldn't imagine what it must feel like, so I left him alone.

"Get out. All of you. Out!", I heard a human voice yell. I was thrust out of my slumber and saw that the cell door was open, and that Dimitri was handcuffed, and Lissa was still in the process. Another human came up to me, chaining my hands together as well. We were herded up to the main room again, and reluctantly, I felt my body happily leave the confines of the tiny cell.

Galina sat, motionless, on her "throne." Tasha stood behind her. Looking around the room I saw a legion of humans and even more Strigoi. All watched quietly, an emotionless mask plastered on their faces. Looking around once more, I saw a line of my comrades, standing sadly, resigned to their fate. Among them stood Damien, Eddie, Christian. Their eyes turned toward us, looking at us as if it were our last time. It most likely was. But where was Adrian?

"Looking for your friend? The Ivashkov?", Galina smirked., "Don't bother. He was taken care of already." My heart fell. I gasped, as did Dimitri and Lissa. Damien, Christian, and Eddie all looked down, honoring a fallen friend. I suddenly got the urge to kill something. I tried to rip out of my chains, without any success.

"Its kind of funny, seeing you here, all helpless. It brings me pleasure." Galina chuckled, "And Dimka, now you know that that one isn't as strong as you thought she was. Surprise!.", she sneered. "I think its time that we destroyed this little royal group, don't you think?" Her fellow Strigoi raised a cheer so loud that their enthusiasm was obvious. I looked around at the people I loved, our deaths were impending.

"Kill them all!" Galina shrieked., "All of them!". The Strigoi yelled again, running at us, their hunger for blood was strong, and we were their feast.

"STOP!.", Tasha yelled, coming up in front of Dimitri. Her face held a semblance of what it used to be. She was still a bitch, but she seemed to have some emotion. Was she going to save us? "Don't hurt him. Take the rest. But don't hurt him." And now I hated her again.

"You fool, he's got you wrapped around his finger Tasha. He doesn't love you. He loves her.", Galina screamed, "Look at how he looks at her. Its obvious!"

"No.", Tasha argued, "Its me. Its always been me. We were meant to be together!"

"Your an idiot Tasha. Always have been. As I've always said, love makes one weak." Galina shrieked again, "Kill them. Take her down too if you want. She's just like them.

The Strigoi ran at us, and I felt the world go into slow motion. I felt Tasha leaning down, and unlocking Dimitri and I from our handcuffs. I saw myself and Dimitri run right into their lines, taking them down. Eddie and Damien soon joined us. I watched us all destroy the Strigoi army, until all that was left was Tasha and Galina. Both looked shocked.

"You just killed them. All of them," Galina whispered angrily, "All I have worked for. Gone.", she seemed sad and confused. Then her fire came back. "You. You little witch. I'll get you for this. We were working together. You betrayed me. But how about we start with you honey.." Galina laughed, looking at me. "Remember, I know all of your techniques. I taught them all myself you know?" She lunged at me.

I watched again as Tasha jumped in front of me, right into Galina's path of destruction. She was ripped to pieces with one fatal swoop. In the midst of it all, Dimitri took out a silver stake. Quietly, he walked over to a frenzied Galina, and stabbed her through the heart. She let out a last breath, and fell lifeless. I could feel the pain in his eyes. I couldn't imagine killing Dimitri, my mentor, the man I looked up to. But honestly, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. That was not the reason I wouldn't be able to kill him.

Turning her over, we saw Tasha, dying below. She seemed to be in pain, even though as a Strigoi she could still heal herself. Somehow, I doubted that her pain was physical at all.

"You truly love her Dimka.", she choked out.

"Yes.", he whispered back. He looked at her with admiration, as we all did. She sacrificed herself for us. I looked at him, his face was honest, pure, true.

"I have nothing left to live for. Kill me now." ,Tasha begged. Dimitri looked even more depressed, as he nodded to her. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"As you wish." With these last words he took another stake, and slashed her through the heart. She died smiling. Finally at peace.

***5 Days Later***

The hearst was rolled along the gravel path to the cemetery. We all followed behind it, some crying, all absolutely silent. The sky was overcast and the grass was muddy under our feet.

"He will be missed,", I finally announced when all had been seated, "And although I will never get to see him again, I have some last words for him to hear."

"Adrian. You were a hero, a lover, and most importantly, a true friend. I love you Adrian.", I cried, choking on those last words. But still I continued, "I love you. But not the way you loved me. I wish that I could have told you that. Just that. So that you could have died peacefully. I hope that you hear me now. I hope that you know. I hope that you know that you were one of my closest friends, and that to see you one more time, to hold you in my arms, I would give anything. I love you Adrian."

I walked back to my place, crying. Christian and Lissa sat together. She had explained her lying to him, and he had taken her back. She started to keep her darkness under control, and the two of us had become friends again. As I came back, I was met by open arms, and hugs from all. One was particularly tight.

"You didn't love him?", Dimitri asked.

"No. I wish I had. But I couldn't."

"Why not? He was all that anyone else couldn't be. He was perfect."

"Because Comrade,", I smiled. Above, a ray of sunshine shined through the clouds."my heart belongs to someone else." I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "It always has."

**Aww! So she ended up with Dimitri! I hope all of you guys liked my little story and I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read this!**

**Note: I am super busy this month and although I'll try, I might not be able to write something new for a little while. However, if you Author Alert me, you'll know exactly what I'll be writing. I'm between starting a new VA fanfiction, or doing some writing for glee. So we'll see!**


End file.
